The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes
by chloemcg
Summary: When four young turtle princes, another version of the turtles from a different dimension, come into the Dimension of the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles , they try to find a way back home but while in the care of their Teenage counterparts, they all learn a lot about themselves as well as new things too. Follow the adventure and mystery of the TMNT and the Turtle tot Princes.
1. Princes and Ninja's

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic.**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.**

* * *

The soft breeze blew in the crisp, Autumn air of a small meadow where a stone-made castle stood. It was truly a sight to behold as the polished stone which held the royal building together shined in the sunlight. Suddenly high pitched laughter could be heard and soon four, very young humanoid turtles' who wore magnificent royal capes came into view, running through the forest.

The first and oldest of the four was a young apple green turtle, looking to be 10 years old. He was wearing a white royal cape which was a sapphire blue underneath and he wore a silver ring around one of his three fingers.

The second eldest was a young dark green turtle, looking to be 8, also wore a white cape except his had a white underneath and he also had a silver ring around one of his fingers.

The third oldest was an olive green turtle, looking about 4 years of age, who wore a fabric purple cape and he wore a silver ring around his thumb finger but he was also carrying the fourth and youngest of the siblings.

The youngest was a hatchling, or a baby, who was a murky green colour and was wearing an orange baby grow and he wore a locket around his neck aswell as himself having three freckles on each cheek. The young hatchling did not wear a ring, unlike his older brothers.

"Come on, Leon!" called out the second youngest of the turtles who was panting as he spoke as he ran to catch up with his oldest sibling "Let us catch up with, ya's!"

The oldest, named Leon, looked over his shoulder to see his younger brother and he smiled "Sorry, Raja. We're playing follow the leader and you all have to do what I say!"

The third youngest reasoned as he innocently asked as he ran up to and looked up to his oldest brother with big, adorable eyes "But can't we take even a mini break? I'm tired..."

Leon sighed in defeat before announcing, lifting up one of his arms dramatically "Alright fine but just for 3 minutes."

The three brothers sat down on the grass while the oldest little turtle continued to stand up and face to the clearing of the meadow, turning his back on his little brothers'.

The dark green turtle, known as Raja, spoke with his Brooklyn accent infuriated as he folded his arms and gave his older brother a dirty look "I Dun know whats gotten inta ya, Leon! Evah since Motha and fartha had told ya that ya were goin ta be next in line for da throne, ya have been so commandin!"

Leon didn't even look to Raja as he continued to stare at the sun which was falling behind the hills beyond where the tiny turtles were resting. He just folded his arms and continued to give his youngest brother the silent treatment.

Leon knew deep down inside that Raja was jealous that he was picked to be next in line of the throne and someday rule the peaceful kingdom of Nadia but the dark green turtle was a master at hiding things, to them that is. To adults, the dark green turtle's rage is obvious to them but they never mention it because Raja can be harsh sometimes.

Leon was being so commanding over his brothers' because he wanted to show he could be a great ruler someday and felt his brothers' were great practice.

Suddenly, the second youngest of the young turtles raised his hand and tried to speak "..Um...Brothers?"

The oldest of the young turtles continued to say nothing as he faced away from his brothers, staring into the sunset.

"Why don cha listen, Leon!?" demanded Raja, getting cross that Leon was saying nothing.

The second oldest turtle narrowed his eyes dangerously towards his older brother. His little heart began to race and his muscles tensed as he felt adrenaline rush through his whole body and he screamed "SAY SOMETHIN, YA SLUG!"

Leon glared at his brother and yelled as he screamed right back at his younger brother "SAY WHAT YOU WILL, RAJA! I WILL BE THE KING OF THIS KINGDOM AND THERE IS _NOTHING _YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

The second youngest turtle shyed away from his brothers' a little as he held the bundle which was the baby of the family and held him tight, not wanting to expose the tiny turtle to such violence.

Raja snapped towards his younger brother, obviously heard his younger brother move away from the fight, as he leaned in and yelled in the purple cape wearing turtle "WHAT ARE YA DOIN, DYLLAN!?"

Suddenly, the olive green turtle, known as Dyllan, felt a small stirring in his arms as he carried the youngest in his arms, who was asleep until now, and a small, high pitched whining noise sounded from the blanket the infant turtle was wrapped up in.

Dyllan looked to Raja with tears forming in his eyes as he trembled with fear "I-I was trying to tell you that your yelling was waking up Mickey."

The dark green turtle paused for a moment as his facial expression turned from one of rage, into one of guilt and softness. Raja didn't mean to be so loud as awake his baby brother but he was just greatly annoyed. He reached and gently took the baby turtle, whom was wrapped up in an orange blanket, and held him in his arms for a moment before he began to rock the crying infant side to side in order to soothe him.

After a few moments, the baby humanoid turtle's crying quieted down and he fell back to sleep again. Once that was finished, the dark green turtle tot looked to his trembling, tearful purple wearing brother before he pulled the 4 year old turtle in for a brotherly hug.

While the cute, cuddly moment was taking place, some dark looking figures hid in some trees which were above the young princes'. They glared coldly at the young children as they held some tiny capsules in their hands. Each one was glowing a bright blue with a slow swirl, kind of like some ice cream being swirled into it's comb.

Leon continued to look into the sunset before he demanded in a growly, angered voice "C'mon. Lets' go home."

Without another word, the Prince-to-be walked away, barging passed his younger and baby brothers on the way out. The three remaining brothers' exchanged worried glances before hesitantly following Leon home. Truth be told, they wondered weather they would get their big brother back.

As the four little prince turtle tots walked towards the castle that was their home, the cloaked men dashed from tree to tree in order to get ahead of the four princes and within 5 seconds, they had done so. As men in black outfits, masks included, looked at each other and nodded before jumping out of they're hiding places in the trees and landing in a perfect circle around the young children.

Leon stood protectively in front of his brothers' as he glared at the people who were ambushing them.

"W-whats' going on!?" squeaked Dyllan as he tried his best not to panic but his voice was betraying him. He was trembling too which was also not helping the situation.

Raja held baby Mickey who had began to cry from the noise which was being made by his panicking big brothers. Raja looked down at Mickey for a brief moment before scowling at the attackers and protectively holding the baby humanoid turtle hatchling.

"Who are you, people!?" demanded Leon as he kept a cold, stone face as he was trying not to panic like his brothers' were. But secretly, he was really afraid of what these men were doing.

The men dressed in black said nothing but one particular man, who looked like the leader due to the face that he looked bigger and bulkier as well as the fact that he wore a cloak, held out a stone which bore an odd moon symbol upon the top. The man cackled evilly before he said as many of the men took out the glowing tiny capsules "Nighty-night Princes'."

Suddenly, without further ado, the men began to throw as many pellets as they could and within seconds each one of the young mutant turtle princes were out cold.

* * *

The four princes' awoken with major headaches as they found themselves locked up in a dark area which looked to be... mechanical in a way. The walls were red with a purple line going across the room in a computer-like manner. The floor was completely made of steel and it made the young turtle princes' feel the cold emanating from the floor and they seemed to have been confined since their hands, waists and feet were chained to the wall so they were hanging in the air on the wall.

"Where are we?" wondered Leon as he was still recovering from the gas which knocked he and his brothers' out. Feeling Groggy as he spoke.

"Yeah..." agreed Raja as he shook his head with a dazed frown to shake off the sleeping gas, feeling sick in the stomach "'Ah feel like Ah was trampled by a horse an then dunked in sum watah to bob fer apples."

Dyllan didn't even care that he was sick, he was only focused on one thing; The fact that he was dangling so high. The 4 year old felt tears run down his cheeks as he shook like a leaf and he yelled out, whimpering a little as he spoke "I wanna go home!"

Leon looked to his second youngest brother before he whispered harshly "Stop sniveling, Dyllan! We can't go home until we find out where we are! Now stop being a whining child and grow up!"

With that, the olive green turtle burst into tears and wailed loudly, now upset that his big brother was being so mean to him. Raja could only scowl coldly at him and Raja snarled before he looked to his younger brother and hushed him before correcting his big brother so Dyllan would feel a little happier "What Leon means to say is that we will get home no matter what but we need to stay strong."

The 4 year old mutant turtle stopped crying instantly before he sniffled and tried not to look down but he looked to his older brother and said with an uncertain smile "..O-okay, I'll try."

It was then that Leon noticed something and he asked in slight alarm as he scanned the area for the youngest prince "Wait. Where's Mickey?"

Raja and Dyllan were now looking around for their baby brother desperately as they could never leave their baby brother alone since he was just a week old. Mickey was also a small mischief maker when he was alone. He may have been a newborn but he could be a lot of trouble if he wanted to.

Suddenly, A big bulky, muscular man who had blonde hair, which was in a small plat, and had some scars on the right side of his face. He also wore a ripped black jacket with matching silk trousers and metal boots. The most noticing thing about him, though, was that he had a large purple Chinese dragon tattoo going down his right arm.

This man was escorted by three men who wore black outfits and had yellow eyes sewn on and they had a strange, red mark on their chest.

What made the three children turtles' gasp in horror was that the muscular man was holding Mickey and the infant was _not _happy as he was flailing and wailing as he was wrapped up in his little orange blanket.

Without thinking first, Raja tried to lunge forward to grab his baby brother but he couldn't even move due to the very tight cuffs around his arms, legs and waist. "LET OUR BABY BROTHER GO, YA BRUTE!" Yelled Raja as he struggled through the tight hold of the cuffs which were pinning him to the wall.

The man just shuffled the infant mutant turtle in one arm and used his free hand to strike a blow to the angered young prince's right cheek.

Raja yelped as he felt an immediate stinging sensation to his cheek and he felt tears form in his eyes. The young dark green turtle faced to the floor to hide his tears but this was a useless attempt since his tears were streaming down his face and pouring to the floor.

It was Leon's turn to snap something and go crazy with rage. Leon tried to lunge towards the muscular man, like Raja, but only to find that he couldn't move a single limb in his body, except for his eyes and mouth and head. The oldest of the Princes' faced the ground sadly. Ashamed he wasn't able to free himself and his brothers'.

Dyllan looked up to the big man, still trembling from how high he was off the ground, with big adorable eyes before he begged "P-Please let my brothers' go, sir."

The big man just ignored the young toddler turtles' plea and eyed him mockingly before saying with a rude smirk "And I thought you were the smart one, Turtle."

The second youngest prince shyed away from the man with a hurtful frown on his face. He could be very clever when he wanted to but he was just too focused on how scared he was. If he wasn't scared, the little 4 year old turtle tot could tell what everything was made of in this room if he wanted to.

The young princes had now stopped struggling as they were now hanging while facing the floor sadly. The bad man mocked as he put on a baby voice "Awww, does the whittle turtles miss their mommy? Do they wanna be put outta their misery?"

The young princes knew it was hopeless but they just glared at the bad man coldly before Leon said, using every ounce of hope he had left in his sentence "Do what you want to us but you will never get anything, secrets and all, out of us."

The bad muscular man with the dragon tattoo said as he held his fist back, ready to punch the young princes' "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to pummel the information out of you brats."

The three princes' squeezed their eyes shut and held their breath's, prepared for the beating they were about to take, but suddenly, before the man could even touch the little turtle children, the door slammed open and a voice boomed "HEY, HUN!"

The muscular blonde haired man, apparently known as Hun, peeked over his shoulder to see four shadowed figures. Each of the figures had the exact same body structure but the thing that made the young children open their eyes and gasp in amazement was that they looked almost exactly like them but they were teenagers!

The one resembling Leon, and the leader of the group of four, was an apple green turtle who wore a belt and a sash, equipped with a Quiver to keep his two Katana inside. He also wore a blue headband.

The teenage mutant turtle who resembled Raja was a tough-looking, dark green turtle who wore a belt to keep his twin Sei in and he wore a red headband.

The turtle who looked like Dyllan was a olive green turtle who wore a belt and he also wore a sash, like his oldest brother, to maintain his Bo staff and keep it on his shell and he also wore a purple bandanna, like his brothers.

The fourth and final turtle, and the youngest, was a murky green turtle who had a pair of nun-chucks inside his belt and he wore an orange bandanna.

These four were the Teenage mutant ninja turtles.

"Surprised to see us, Hun?" mocked the teenage dark green turtle as he shaped one of his hands into fists. Hun quickly looked to the children mutant turtles before back to the Teenage mutant turtles with his expression really puzzled. The muscular man with the dragon tattoo exclaimed with a look of disbelief "What the!? I thought these guys-" Hun gestured to the young princes hanging on the wall as he held the infant humanoid turtle in his arms "Were you since I thought that the genius one had made an aging device and turned ya all into little brats."

The purple bandanna-wearing turtle crossed his arms and glared at Hun coldly "Do you honestly think I, the most smartest turtle who ever lived, would do something so idiotic?"

The three remaining brothers' opened their mouthes to say something but the smartest humanoid told them in a deep dark voice which carried a hint of annoyance, not at all changing his posture "Don't even think about it, guys."

The three turtles shut their mouthes before Leonardo, the leader and oldest of the Ninja turtles, suggested as he looked to his brothers "Wanna teach Hun a little lesson?"

The second oldest, known as Raphael, took his sei's out of his pocket before telling Leo with an evil smirk, twirling his fork-like weapons in each hand professionally as he spoke "Ya don have ta tell me twice!"

Suddenly, the four turtles rushed in a circle and whispered the plan to each other and within seconds, Hun ordered while he pointed a large fat finger at the teenage turtles "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET EM!"

Without another word, the three foot ninja's attacked and Leo and Raphael handled the situation while Donnatello, the smart turtle wearing purple, and Michaelangelo, the murky turtle wearing orange, handled the little turtle tots. Little did any of the turtles know was that Hun snuck out secretly with little Mickey while they were fighting.

Raphael and Leonardo stood back-to-back as they were surrounded by a circle foot ninjas. Leo smirked at his younger brother before Raph smirked right back, obviously having thought of a plan. Just before the Foot ninja's could touch the two mutant ninja turtles', both Leo and Raph jumped in the air and then jumped to the cieling and then the floor and soon, both Leo and Raph were bouncing all over the place, confusing the foot ninja's until they were extremely dizzy.

When Leo was on the ceiling and Raph was on the floor on his hands and feet, the both of them jumped down/up before they both began to fight in sync with one another. Raphael fighting with his twin sei and Leonardo fighting with his fists and feet.

As the sound of their brothers' beating up the foot ninja's sounded throughout the room, Mikey and Donnie set out on working on setting the princes' free.

Of course, the little princes were timid of their look-a-likes. They faced away from their rescuers in fear that they were here to end them but Donnatello reassured in a whisper with a sweet smile as he took out his bow staff from behind his shell "Don't worry, kids. We're here to rescue you."

Leon then looked to face the olive skinned teenaged turtle and asked as he looked into Donatello's trusting eyes, curious about how they came to be here now "Why do ya look so much like us?"

Donatello replied as he whacked the cuffs with his staff, breaking it as the hard contact came with the hard wooden stick "I'll explain later." As both cuffs broke, Leon fell off the wall but luckily Mikey caught him with ease. The little apple green skinned, royal blue cape-wearing young turtle looked at Mikey with a small smile. The murky green turtle set the young turtle down on his feet before Leon inquired as he looked to the teenaged turtle wearing the orange headband "Aren't you apart of the things which took place in the forest?"

Michaelangleo tilted his head as confusion etched his face and he asked as he knelt down to meet the young prince in eye level "What do ya mean, kid? There isn't any forest for about a few miles from the city."

Leon didn't know what this meant but then Raja was cut down and he exclaimed as he tried to get loose from the cuffs which was pinning him to the wall "C'mon! we need ta see what 'appened here!" Suddenly Donatello cut Raja down and then Donatello moved on to young Dyllan who was still shaking like a leaf with his eyes closed there was a problem, a very serious problem.

As Donatello looked at the turtle he commented "You're a timid little tyke aren't you?" But it was after Donnie's comment that the young turtle began to thrash about and beg as he shut his eyes tightly "No! Please...Don't hurt my brothers'! Please!"

Donatello, feeling a little frightened, put a hand to the boy's shell chest plate to pin him down and the other hand to the little turtle's forehead and was startled to find that the 4 year old turtle tot was experiencing the start of a very high tempeture.

Donnie snapped his fingers as he tried to awake the little turtle and it worked. As Dyllan opened his eyes a little, he blinked twice, trying to clear the fuzziness clouding his vision, and when his sight was clear, Dyllan asked sleepily "Wh-What happened?"

Donatello breathed a small sigh of relief as he placed a hand to his chest where he could feel his pounding heart and he explained quickly in a whisper "You're starting to get a fever and plus the fact you were asleep or had blacked out somehow Argo, you were having a fever nightmare."

The tiny olive green turtle opened his mouth and gave a loud, long yawn and Raja suggested as he folded his arms "Could it 'ave been from yer fear of heights?"

Donatello shrugged as he used his staff to let the toddler out of his cuffs before catching the youngster in his arms and carried him over his shoulder like an infant.

Mikey smiled a little as he called over his shoulder to look at his two oldest siblings whom were still fighting the foot ninja's "Guys! We got em!"

Raph and Leo then looked to Mikey with smiles of relief on their faces' and after they kicked their last Ninja's for the day, they all jumped out of the window, using a grapple hook to scale down the massive building. As Dyllan was on his teenaged look-a-like's shoulder, the young prince turtle tot's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his pupils turned into tiny dots as he looked at how high they all were.

The small olive green turtle found himself again trembling like a leaf uncontrollably as he gave a massive gulp and he clutched tightly to Donnie. Dyllan also found his lip trembling and his eyes watering as he tried not to look down. Donatello could feel that whatever had caused this fear of heights, the tiny turtle was petrified and he hated to see any child like this. Luckily, Donatello knew just the thing to take the fear off the young turtle's mind.

When Donatello was little, he was hugely afraid of the dark and nobody noticed it, since he had said to his brothers' that it was only some allergic reaction to the dark which his brothers' actually had bought, except for Splinter and one night, His sensei had taken Donnie to the Coney islands' darkest haunted mansion. When they got there, Donnatello was scared out of his shell and tried to make many excuses to leave but Splinter was taking none of it so after a bribe of 5 new science fiction books, Donatello agreed to stay and Splinter held Donnie's hand and Splinter had told him a story to pass the time and before he knew it, Donny wasn't afraid any more.

Donatello shushed the child on his back soothingly before he began as all of the turtles were lowering themselves slowly down to the ground "Lemme tell ya a story, little one. Once there were three mighty dragons and a lizard. This lizard had longed to become a dragon but the mean dragons had made fun of the lizard, saying that he was too small and weak."

Dyllan blinked to get rid of the tears in his eyes and commented as he made a sad frown "Those dragons sound mean to the poor lizard." Donatello chuckled a little before he agreed with the little turtle tot who gripped on his shell tightly "I know, right? But there's a catch to the story."

Dyllan quieted himself before listening curiously to his teenage look-a-like "But one day, the dragons gave the little lizard a challenge: to go and get a massive rock from the other side of the desert by the next dawn in exchange for allowing the lizard to join in the dragons games. The lizard took off immediately in search of the rock and it took him three hours to get there. Once he did get there though, the poor little lizard found the big stone in a pit of sinking sand."

The little prince gasped and covered his hands "Oh no!" Again, Donatello chuckled before he smirked and suggested in a kind, gentle whisper "Lemme finish the story, will ya?"

The 4 year old humanoid turtle found himself laughing a little bit along with his counter part, obviously forgetting his fear, before he continued to listen to the story "The little lizard found a large stick by the pit and used it to lift the rock out of the pit with great difficulty. Soon he found the rock to be really heavy but couldn't rest since he had 3 hours before the sun rose over the desert. Suddenly, the lizard knew he needed to rest and was even thinking of giving up but he then realized something."

Little did Donny know was that his brothers and the princes were listening to the story and they all frowned, feeling a little soothed by the story since a story used to soothe the Mutant ninja turtles' when they were little.

"He realized that he needed to be brave and overcome all obstacles which stood in his way, or else he wouldn't be living his life since life is all full of obstacles so, ignoring his tiredness, the little lizard marched on. As the sun rose and the dragons were beginning to think the little lizard was having trouble due to his 'weakness' and size, they were shocked to see the tiny lizard carrying the rock all by himself."

The small turtle smiled and cheered "Horray! He made it!" Donatello laughed and confirmed as he looked over his shoulder to look at the little turtle "Yes he did, little one! He was also accepted to be a dragon but he turned the offer down because he discovered on his journey that even though people had doubts on him, the little lizard believed in himself and he didn't need to be a dragon to be proud of what he was, he was just proud of what he was."

After a moment of silence, Raphael commented as he carried young Raja "...So all of dat was fer nothin then?"

Donatello looked down at his older brother below him and told his older brother "It wasn't for nothing! The lizard learned an important lesson in life."

Little Dyllan smiled cutely at Donatello and suddenly, Donny whispered with a smile "Look down, kiddo."

The little purple cape-wearing olive skinned turtle did so and was amazed to discover that they were now on the ground where a truck that looked to be hand-made by the turtles' was parked beside the building so nobody could see it.

Mikey then walked up to the double doors of the back of the Battle Shell and opened it so the three princes could get inside. The Teenage turtles smiled at the young children but as they were about to step into the vehicle, Raja realized something "Wait a sec. Mickey, ain't here!"

All of the Turtles looked at each other and Leonardo tilted his head sideways, very confused "Mickey?"

Dyllan ran up to Leo before explaining "Mickey is our baby brother and he was being held by that blonde haired man with the scars!"

Leonardo faced his brothers' as he gritted his teeth in anger "Hun! He must've escaped with him while we were distracted!"

Leon sat as he attempted to run inside the building, very determined to save his youngest brother "We need to save him!"

But before the oldest of the young turtle princes' could run any further, Leo stepped in front of him to block his way, causing Leon to bump into his knee cap and fall back on his shell.

The blue cape-wearing turtle rubbed his head as he shut his eyes tightly and he groaned "Owww, What did you do that for?"

Leo got down on his knee before meeting Leon to eye level before he replied gently "Sorry. The battlefield is no place for a child and you could get hurt."

The little apple green turtle scowled at Leo before he turned away from him, obviously a little upset that he wasn't coming along. Leonardo smiled kindly before he reassured as he got up and began to walk towards the building where they had just got down from "We'll save you're little brother. I promise."

Leon just grunted angrily before storming into the vehicle and then Raph ran up to his brother while exclaiming "Hey! don't go without me, Leo!" and a moment later, Donatello exclaimed "Count me in too!" before running off after his older brother's.

Before they walked further, the teenage apple green, blue mask wearing turtle looked back to his brother before instructing "Mikey, you stay and watch the kids."

Michaelangelo gave his three older brother's a thumbs up and a wink as he reassured "Don't worry, I'm amazing with kiddie care."

Leonardo nodded, although not really believing it. From what he remembered, Mikey had never spent anytime with children, except for Cody Jones when they traveled 100 years in the future. Even so, Leo smiled and wished his youngest brother good luck before he, Raph and Donny scaled back up the building. But as they were scaling the building, Michaelangelo looked up at his older brothers' with a smile, one which said 'Good luck'.

But the cute moment didn't last long before a certain four year old olive-skinned turtle asked him as he stuck his little hand in his mouth and his eyes were large and adorable "Sir, may I go to the bathroom?" Mikey now felt very, VERY awkward as he turned to look at the children in the front seats of the vehicle and rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed, toothy grin.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**End of chapter 1! What do you think? Do you like it? If so, whose your fav Prince? You see, first I thought of the turtles meeting their younger selves, then I though of the turtles' actually being princes but then I thought it wasn't really possible so then I thought...Why not combine those ideas? Anyways reviews would be appreciated and this is a story for EVERYBODY! **

**Hope you love this!**


	2. Baby turtle blues

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic.**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

As Leo, Raph and Donnie walked cautiously through the halls of the Purple dragon headquarters, trying not to get seen, they felt a frightening chill in the air. True, it wasn't possible for the wind to be frightening in anyway but something felt off. It was as if something bad was about to happen and it made the three ninja turtles feel uneasy.

"I don't like this." said Raph to his brother's in a slow whisper through gritted teeth. Donatello nodded and agreed, a lump forming in his throat "I know. I feel uneasy somehow, guys."

Leonardo suddenly shoved his brother's to a wall behind the corridor where they were about to walk through. "What gives, Leo!?" demanded Raphael in a whisper which was more like a shout.

Leo shushed his brothers' before pointing to the corridor they were about to investigate and it turned out to lead to a door where Hun was inside a room, guarded by loads of Foot Ninja's. Hun pointed to one of the foot ninja's and commanded him to guard the perimeter for the turtles and the Foot ninja bowed in respect before obeying his command and walked out of the room and down a different corridor. But there was no sign of the fourth little turtle anywhere.

Donnie whispered to his oldest brother, smiling and giving him a wink and a thumbs up "Good save, Leo."

Leonardo nodded, silently thanking his younger brother for the compliment but then the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles made a few hand/finger signals, silently telling his brothers' about their plan.

Hun stood in the center of the launch bay, which was created if they were found out by the turtles, and beside a helicopter and he suddenly took a bundled up infant humanoid turtle from one of the Foot ninja's and he taunted the infant evilly, grabbing a small amount of the blanket the baby murky green turtle was wrapped in before he covered the young turtle's face "I don know where ya came from, brat, but I am gonna make some big greens by handin ya and ya bros' over to agent bishop."

The three ninja turtles' stared in horror after that sentence was finished but it quickly turned into rage as Hun yelled in glee, followed by a maniacal laughter which echoed throughout the halls and room "I'M GONNA BE FILTHY RICH!"

As Hun got ready to leave in the helicopter with the infant turtle, the three turtles busted down the door furiously, weapons at the ready.

"Hun! Release the baby or else you'll be filthy in PAIN instead!" Threatened Raph as he twirled his twin Sei in each of his hands. Hun didn't feel any bit phased by the dark green turtle's threat one bit but an evil smile formed on his face as he picked the child up by half of his blanket and held him over the edge of a lined hole in the floor and made a threat himself "Drop you're weapons or else the lil tyke goes nighty-night permanently."

Leonardo looked to his two out of three brothers' in horror. They knew Hun was a heartless man but never this heartless. After a few moments, Leo nodded towards his brothers' before slowly lowering his Katana to the floor and he was followed by Donatello with his Bo Staff and Raphael with his Sei and just as quick some Foot ninja's scooped up the Turtles' weapons and scurried to the far corners of the room.

Hun grinned evilly before he looked to the three turtles', obviously satisfied that he got the turtles' to lower their weapons but their was also a traitorous glimmer inside his eyes.

"Now..." began Leo cautiously as he looked from the bundle to Hun "Give the infant back."

The big muscular man just smirked deviously before replying viciously "I don't think so, Turtles!"

The three mutant teenage turtles' recoiled in both shock and horror before Hun continued "I've heard rumors that the Shredder may return and I wanna prepare for him and please him! I'm gonna do that by destroying you!"

Raphael yelled as he tried to lunge himself towards Hun "HEY, WE'VE HELD OUR SIDE OF THE BARGIN. WHY DON CHA HOLD YOU'RE'S?!"

Hun replied as he loosened his grip on the blanket slightly "Because, my reptilian foes, As I've said before, I'm going to destroy you and I mean every last trace of you're existence."

Leo crossed his arms and told Hun in a teasing manner "Well if ya want to throw a defenseless infant over the edge of an endless hole then be our guests."

Both Donatello and Raphael exclaimed in unison as they looked at their older brother with their eyes the size as dinner plates and their hearts racing with fright "WHAT!?

The bright green turtle continued as he smiled evilly at Hun "But it'll mean you'll lose a _lot _of money from Agent Bishop."

Donatello, suddenly catching on to his oldest brother's plan, smiled and taunted in a sing-song voice "Yeah. Remember the money, Hun."

Raphael didn't get the plan at all. When he tried to think about what was happening, it made his brain hurt and his stomach came in knots and corkscrews. But Raph, knowing he couldn't leave the infant in the hands of a villain, made a few slow side steps towards the distracted Foot ninja whom held his brother's and his own weapons.

Hun scratched under his chin, wondering how much he would get money-wise. He grinned widely at the thought of a big black case of money, jewels and gold being handed to him by Bishop.

"Well..." said Hun thoughtfully "I would get a lot of money if the infant was alive."

Leo agreed hastily "Yeah. You could get enough money to become like the-the-the..." Donatello finished his older brother's sentence and jumped up in front of him, trying to be as funny as Mikey for once "New King of England!"

This won Hun over as he agreed with a smirk "Yeah! Alright, I'll keep the little freak alive but only for the money!" Hun pointed to the turtles, complimenting them for the first time, no matter how disgusting it made him feel on the inside "Y'know, You guys have good ideas."

Leo looked towards Raphael who had just knocked out a Foot ninja quietly and grabbed all three weapons before Leo smirked devilishly "Thanks but ya made one teeny, weeny mistake."

Hun asked as he cocked his head sideways with a slightly devious smirk, oblivious to the stunt the turtles' were about to pull "Yeah and whats that, freaks?"

Raphael answered for his big brother as he threw Leo his Katana and Don his Bo staff, which were both caught expertly, twirling his twin sei in his three-fingered hands "Messin with us Turtles!"

It was in that moment that Donnie slid underneath Hun as he was caught off guard but this came with a price: When the humanoid turtle infant's blanket got a little tangled in Donnie's staff and it was enough to take the young mutant turtle with the staff as it dropped to the ground and almost fell into one of the narrow dark holes with little Mickey just rarely hanging on the end of the staff.

Donny gasped before rushing to grab his staff before it fell into the hole and he slowly pulled it up, trying to get both his weapon and the wrapped up turtle infant to safety while Raph and Leo were distracting Hun.

Raphael and Leo were using combo attacks on Hun and were beating the shell out of the muscular man! Raphael yelled to his big brother "Leo! Swing me!"

Leonardo nodded before he grabbed hold of Raphael's hands before he swung round and round five times, in a impossibly fast motion, and then Raph yelled for his big brother to let go and Leo let go and the dark green turtle round house kicked Hun in the face while in mid air.

Hun took a few steps back while he yelped in pain as he tenderly rubbed his chin where the red Bandanna sporting turtle had just round housed him but then he looked towards the Olive green turtle who was just about to reach the little turtle infant. Hun knew he should let the young ones' fall and burn like the teenage turtles' to please the Shredder!

Hun immediately charged for Donatello, desperate to murder the smartest turtle but fortunately, Donnie had managed to pull the wrapped up infant up just in time and he yelled to both of his brothers' as he threw the baby mutant turtle up into the air "Guys! Catch!"

Raphael and Leo both looked up in horror to see Mickey flying in the air and was actually falling now! Raphael quickly scooted off and jumped to the ground in order to catch the infant. He skidded for a few moments on the front of his chest until the baby turtle fell into his three-fingered hands and then the dark green turtle stopped skidding before he did a back flip and landed on his feet as he glared over his shoulder in an awesome posture.

But the awesomeness didn't last very long when the baby wrapped up turtle started to wail at the top of his lungs. Raphael looked to his brothers' and stammered urgently, trying to shout over the crying "Wh-what do I do?!"

Donatello instructed as he was wrestling on the floor with Hun, protecting himself with his Bo staff, "Just try and make sure he feels something comforting and try and turn your body into a cradle!"

Raphael glared coldly at his younger brother before yelling sarcastically "Well _THAT _was 'elpful, Donny!"

Leo corrected as he was fighting off some Foot Ninja's "JUST ROCK YOU'RE BODY, RAPH!"

Raphael sighed to himself before he slowly swayed his body side to side and shushed the infant in his arms and soon enough, the young turtle calmed down and quieted down. Raph smirked to himself, thinking that babysitting was going to be easy if he would ever be an uncle or dad someday in the far future.

Raph suddenly saw some Foot ninja's charging towards him and he asked himself inside his mind 'Shell. How many goons' does a guy need?' and then he took one of his sei in his free hand and he charged towards them, dodging only slightly to defend the infant he was holding in his right arm.

After an altogether combo attack from the three of the Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles', Every enemy in the room was old cold. Not moving but alive.

Leo and Donnie walked towards a panting Raph before Donatello suggested as he removed the piece of blanket covering the child's face "Now lets' remove this because the poor thing must be petrified from the darkness he was kept in for so long."

As soon as the blanket was removed from his face, the tiny murky green, freckled infant turtle gave a loud yawn before he opened his large adorable eyes to examine the three beings who stood before him. He cooed and giggled cutely as he recognized the three as turtles like his brothers'.

"D'awwwwwwww." cooed both Raph and Donatello in unison as they looked at the curious infant while Leo just smiled kindly and offered his giant hand.

Mickey, looking very curious, pulled his left three-fingered hand out of the blanket he was wrapped in before he placed his minuscule hand on the much larger bright green hand.

After a few moments of the cute moment, Donatello looked to his brothers' with a smile "C'mon. We'd better get the little one back to his brothers'."

Raphael and Leonardo both nodded in agreement before they walked out of the building, feeling chirpy and warm and fuzzy on the inside.

* * *

As Raph, Leo and Donnie were almost at the Battle Shell, they were all wondering how Mikey did on his babysitting job. Michaelangelo never did look after children and this was his first time.

As they reached the door the slowly creaked open and they were shocked to see the three little turtle tots sat in a cross legged position on the floor as they listened to Mikey who finished in a story teller's fashion "And with great difficulty, I, the great Michaelangelo, had won the Battle Nexus Champion!"

Two of the little turtles' cheered while one folded his arms and stared at the floor grumpily. The Teenage turtles' opened the door and the four turtles' who were in the car looked to where the door had creaked open to see Donnie, Raph and Leo had returned with Mickey!

The three little turtles', obviously overjoyed to see their baby brother, jumped to their feet and ran towards the three Teenage turtles' before embracing their youngest brother tightly.

All the Teenage turtles' smiled at this adorable scene taking place in front of them. It made their hearts warm up and it made them feel fuzzy inside and it was moments like this which made their job's worthwhile.

Unfortunately, it was Donnie who had to break this up "As much as I hate to spoil this extremely touching moment but we can't stay here, guys."

Mikey agreed as he got up from the front seat and placed a firm hand on his older brother's shoulder "Yeah. The Foot ninja's might attack again!"

Leo smiled a little as he folded his arms "C'mon. Let's go back to the lair." Without further ado, Donatello jumped to the front seat of the Battle shell and started up the vehicle before the van made some rumbling sounds and then, with the wheels squealing, the Battle shell drove away and on to the open road.

As they were driving, Leo, Mikey and Raph sat on one side of the Battle shell's back seats while the young Princes' sat on the other side, sitting patiently.

"So, guys." began Leo nervously as he tried to keep from blabbing out how cute the young turtles' were and lose his pride. "How did you end up in the Purple Dragon Headquarters?"

Leon replied, cocking his head in confusion, "Purple...Dragons?" Leonardo's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered that the young turtle look-a-likes' were children meaning they probably didn't know who the Purple Dragons were. Leo corrected himself, trying to choose his words carefully "Ummm...How did you end up in that place you were in a few minutes ago?"

Leon answered, finally knowing what his older look-a-like was asking "Oh. We were running in the forest of our home, in front of our castle, to take a break from our worries-"

Raja corrected as he folded his arms and glared at his older brother "_YOU _were actually starin at the sunset ignorin us and everythin' else while _WE _took a break!"

Leon growled at his younger brother and tried to lunge forwards to attack him but the seatbelt was keeping him from doing so and Mikey got up and got in between them and tried to stop the fight while Leo looked to Raph and asked him "Where have I seen this before, Raphael?"

Raphael rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement before he too got up and tried to stop the fight. He shoved Mikey out of the way before he looked to young Dyllan who sat in the corner, holding a sleeping infant turtle and shaking like a leaf, and asked "Hey, liddle guy! How do I get these two ta stop fightin'?"

The small Olive green turtle replied in a stuttered, wobbly, frightened tone of voice as he tried to keep tears in his eyes "I-I can't! Whenever I try, t-they just continue!"

Raph glared towards the two oldest siblings before he got in between them and yelled at the top of his lungs "QUUUUUIIIIIIEEEEEETTT!"

With that, everyone, except for Donny, looked at Raph with shocked expressions as Raph panted, calming down from his sudden outburst.

Raphael stared down at both Raja and Leon who were sending each other a hateful glare, while they were gritting their teeth "We're just tryin' ta help ya guys get home but if ya gonna fight like that then we won't be able ta help ya!"

Raph looked to Raja "Ya shouldn't correct him when we were askin him and not you!"

Raphael then looked to Leon, obviously a little mad "And you!" Raphael got down on one knee in front of Leon, scolding him "Ya shouldn't just go and attack ya bro like that! That's just bad and the both of ya could harm ya selves'."

Leon just turned away from the Teenage dark green turtle, giving him a stone cold glare. Raphael scowled at Leon before he looked to Dyllan who was still shivering in the corner "So, Shakey. Why don' cha tell us the story since ya bro's won't tell."

The young Olive green skinned turtle nodded before he jumped down to the floor walking, or more like stumbling, towards Leo as he carried the young infant with him.

Leo picked up the third oldest turtle by under his arms and he placed him and baby Mickey on his lap. Dyllan cleared his throat, preparing to tell the story.

"We were just walking home when we were suddenly ambushed by these guys who held a rock with a quater moon mark on it and they threw these things at us and the next thing we know, we wake up in that strange place."

Leo looked down at the little olive turtle sat on his lap and Mikey asked, breaking the uncomfortable that had suddenly invaded the room "So whats you're names, kids?"

Leon looked up and sighed before he introduced himself and his brothers' "I'm Leon." he pointed to Raja coldly "That's Raja." he then pointed to Dyllan "That's Dyllan and the young infant he is carrying is named Mickey."

Leon pronounced "We are the Princes' of Nadia."

With that, the Battle shell's tires squealed as the vehicle halted and everyone was almost sent flying forward and smashed into the window screen and Donnie as well as everyone else looked at the four young prince's with shock and surprise.

Donatello stammered, his heart beating 60 times a second "I-I beg you're pardon?!"

Dyllan replied happily as he hugged the infant in his arms Lovingly "Yep! We're Princes!"

Leo was speechless, just like the rest of his brothers'. He didn't know these children were just princes'. Nobody knew and it looked like that until Donnie could whip up something that could send them home, the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles were going to have to be parents' early.

After a moment of deep breathing, Leonardo told everyone the plan standing up as he done so "Here's what we're gonna do. When we get back to the lair, each one of us is gonna look after each of our counter parts. I'll take Leon. Raph is with Raja. Donnie will look after Dyllan and Mikey is on Mickey duty."

Mikey whined, miffed at the fact that he was going to look after an infant "Why do I get the drooling, pooping thumb sucker?"

Raph replied as he smacked his youngest brother upside the head, causing the orange headband wearing turtle to yelp in pain "Coz, That Thumb suckah is your countah part, Mikey."

"Owww..." groaned Mikey as he rubbed the area where Raph had just hit him. It felt like the bell tower of Notredame inside his head right now and it did not feel good.

Donnie smiled "I can't wait to spend time with Dyllan. He's so polite."

Dyllan giggled cutely before he replied, trying to be as kind as possible since he wants the turtles' to feel rewarded by their presence "Thank you very much, Uncle Donnie." then the little Olive skinned turtle stumbled towards his older counter part, giving the sleeping infant to Leo on the way there, before he asked "May I please sit with you, Uncle Donnie?"

Donatello never felt so honoured in his life. He thought Uncle Donnie had a nice ring to it! He also loved the fact that his prince counter part was calling him this. He wondered if Dyllan was as smart as he was. Obviously Dyllan was just as polite!

Donatello smiled as he scooped up the small, purple cape-wearing turtle in his big three-fingered hands before he placed the young one down on his lap.

Dyllan giggled as he was having an amazing time up there, it made him feel like he had grown a lot already!

Leo and the rest of the Teenaged Mutant ninja turtles' smiled at this heartwarming moment before Raph said as he folded his arms "I never thunk when Mastah Splinter left us alone in the lair for a few days for the first time, we'd be spendin' it babysittin' twerps."

Mikey covered Raph's mouth quickly before he assured Leon in a panic "Raph didn't mean to call ya brats, prince dudes! Please don't execute us!"

Leon sighed before he replied grumpily "We won't execute you, ya fool. We don't even know what the term 'Twerps' or 'Brats' means."

Mikey breathed a sigh of releif when he suddenly felt something wet and slimy splatter on his hand. After giving a girly scream, Mikey removed his hand from Raph's mouth to see that the dark green, red bandanna sporting turtle had licked his hand! "Ewwwww.." Mikey exclaimed, clearly grossed out, while Raphael was chuckling evilly.

Suddenly Donnie exclaimed happily "Guys, we're here!"

"Horray!" Dyllan cheered cutely as he jumped down from Don's lap and the Purple bandanna sporting turtle chuckled as his small turtle counterpart rushed to the back doors, clearly excited to be going inside their new temporary home.

Leo handed Mikey the tiny bundled up humanoid turtle infant before whispering to him "Good luck, Mike."

It was then that Michaelangelo slumped down in his seat and pouted as he held the sleeping infant "...Oh shell..." sighed Mikey as he tried to ignore the sleeping infant. Yes Mikey was great with kids and toddlers but infants always scare him since they are very loud. Or they are on the television show anyway.

It was then that a question popped inside Mikey's mind. When he asked this a few years ago, nobody would awnser him. Not even Splinter. Mikey called to Donnatello "Hey, Don? Where do babies come from?"

This question alarmed Donnie beyond belief as he knew that Mikey would be permanently scarred for the rest of his life if he knew the truth. Donnie also knew he had to tell this to the young one's too so he had to choose what to say very carefully.

"Um. You see, babies come from a big..." Donnie thought for a moment, thinking of the perfect believable thing for this "Space station...Where all the infants of the world are resting and waiting for good mother's and father's to ask the stork to deliver them to the right home."

Mikey and the children continued to listen to Donnie's story while Raph and Leo tried to hide their laughter as Donnie was a horrible lair "When a couple want a child, they go and ask the stork and the stork goes to this space station and delivers the infant."

Mikey smiled, finally getting it! "Thanks, Donny. It all makes sense now to me now!" with that, the murky green, surfer dude accented turtle skipped merrily out of the Battle shell and as soon as Michaelangelo was out of sight, Donnie wiped his sweaty brow while letting out a sigh of releif. "Phew. That was a close one." said Donatello.

Raph smirked as waltzed over and he patted Donnie's should firmly "Hehe. Good luck on tellin, Mikey where babies really came from."

Donatello then gulped, worried about the next time his younger brother asks which will most likely be the final time since he will have to tell him sooner or later. This thought scared him.

Yep, nothing could be more scary then Mikey finding out where babies come from since he's such a blabber mouth he would tell the young princes' and they would be haunted by this for a _long _time.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter, Just so you know. I have also updated my other TMNT story, TMNT 2: Rise of the shredder, today. **

**Im sorry if this chapter is bad in any way and I do know a lot about where babie's come from but I thought it would be funny since Mikey is so innocent and when he looks at Mickey it pops into his mind. **

**By the way who would be your favourite prince: Raja, Leon, Dyllan or Mickey?**

**You can tell me in your review. Thanks for looking at this. I'll update soon! :D**


	3. Lair sweet lair

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic.**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

As the small turtle tot princes' and Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles entered the Lair, everyone was filled with a small sense of glee that they were having room mates. All except for Mikey, tough since he _didn't _like the fact that he was sharing his room with an infant.

The three little turtles all looked at their adult counter parts, Mikey included since little Mickey was put down for a nap, as they stood in a line in front of them while the Teenage Ninja turtles all stood opposite them, looking down at them.

Leo started as he looked at the young princes' "Now, You're highnesses' in order for us to get you all home, we need to know exactly how you came to be here but until then you should sleep here, therefore there needs to be some rules."

Raja shot back at Leo, shaking and tensing from anger "We don' need ta listen to any of ya crummy rules!"

Raphael snapped at Raja, also shaking with anger and his hands reaching slowly for his twin Sei in his belt "Shut it, Pipsqueak! Unless ya wanna live outside and starve ta death, you're livin in our house and livin by our rules!"

Raja folded his arms after looking away from the Teenage turtles, avoiding eye contact as he grunted grumpily "Humph."

Raph stepped down before he let out a small breath to calm himself down and then Leo looked at his own counter part who was just staring at his brother's teenage counter parts in slight confusion.

"So, Leon." began Leo as he got down on one knee to meet the young bright green turtle tot eye level "Since you are the kind of the same as me, you must know about Honor."

Leon, however just tilted his head in confusion. No, he didn't know about honor, not a single thing about it in fact. The small prince turtle tot asked as he folded his arms "What's Honor?"

Leonardo was shocked. Why wouldn't his own counter part not know about Honor? Then again, his dark alter ego doesn't have any Honor either **(A/N: Look at the TMNT Series: Fast forward if you want to know what I mean).**

Leo explained as he pointed to the part of the young turtle's plastron where his heart should be "Well..." said Leo thoughtfully as he tried to pick the right words for his description "Honor is when you fight fairly or have the courage to do something noble and kind. Honor is a code some people live by..." Leo took out one of his katanna from behind his back and in his sash and laid the sword in front of the young turtle.

"People like me." said Leo as he smiled kindly at the young humanoid turtle. Leon untrustingly scrunched up his face and wrinkled his nose as he wasn't entirely sure of sticking around a bunch of Teenagers but if these guys were this willing to take care of four Princes then who was he to say no?

Leo knew better then anyone that the way to get someone to trust you is with patience. As he opened his mouth to speak tough, a loud high pitched crying noise sounded out from Mike's room. The turtles' all looked to the clad orange turtle who looked deeply frustrated. Mikey stormed off to go and get the baby humanoid turtle and try and get him to stop crying.

"Go on, Kid." encouraged Leo with a smile "Just lift the Katanna and see if you can swing it." Leon did as he was told and gripped the end of the sword tightly and grunted and panted as the heavy sword weighed down his small pudgy arms. His father was teaching him how to sword fight since he was 4 years old but he still hadn't mastered it. Leon lifted the sword but it was very heavy and he could barely lift it off the ground. Leonardo chuckled lightly as he stood up and gently removed the Katanna from the bright green prince's grasp.

Suddenly a large robot entered the room, yawning and stretching his robotic limbs as he strolled into the room, sleepily. "Oh, that was a nice power down. It was the most peaceful one I had in ages." The futuristic robot grumbled lazily.

Tough. The robot looked upon the six turtles currently in the room, only three of them were young. The robot, known as Serling, groaned and said as he rubbed his metal cone-shaped forehead "Tell me I'm still dreaming."

Donatello shook his head before saying as he gestured to the three young turtle tots, smiling professionally as he introduced the adorable little turtles' "These are the princes' of Nadia, Serling."

The young prince's exchanged awkward looks as they had never seen anything like Serling before and their large eyes widened. Dyllan snapped out of his state of shock and giggled sweetly as he stumbled quickly towards Serling. The small olive green turtle looked at Serling with an adoring gaze as he stood on his tip-toes, rocking himself back and forth on his feet as he exclaimed giddily "Hello, Mister Shiny man. I'm so pleased to meet you!"

Leo and his brothers and the princes' looked at this scene as they were unsure whether to be surprised or freaked out. Raphael looked down to Raja and asked him "So, Raja? Is he always like dis?"

Raja nodded before replying as he folded his arms "Yeah. Dyllan can be lured away just by wagging some keys in front of him. He loves da shiny stuff."

Donatello snickered as he bent down and told the two young turtle tots in a low whisper "It's the same with Mikey and Pizza."

This earned some giggles from the little turtles and Dyllan's large adorable eyes glistened as he stared adoringly at Serling. The robot couldn't deny that the little olive skinned was lots more polite then his counter part but he was beginning to get freaked out but he tried not to show it.

"Uhhh, Little turtle. Why don't you go and play with the television?" suggested Serling awkwardly as he stepped back from Dyllan, trying to run away from the cuteness.

The little purple wearing turtle blocked his way however and asked as he clasped his hands together "What's a television, Mr Shiny? Can You teach it to me, is it a food? What is it?"

Suddenly, deciding that the small four year old olive skinned turtle was going too far with his obession with shiny things, Raja grabbed one of his counter part's fork-like weapons and ran up to his baby brother while he dangled the Sei in front of the little olive skinned turtle in a hypnotic kind of manner. "Oh, Dylls?" taunted Raja with a devilish smirk "Ya want dis shiny instead?".

The 4 year old olive skinned turtle's large eyes followed the Sei slowly swinging from side to side in front of him while a cute grin plastered itself on his voice as his tongue slivered out the side of his mouth. Dyllan _really _loved shiny things and he would do anything to get his hands on them.

Raja threw the Sei, in a perfect aim in the wall and once it was forked inside the brick walls, he told his younger brother as he pointed to the Sei in the wall "Go get it, Bro!"

Without another word, the small purple cape wearing, olive skinned turtle scurried towards the Sei and tried to pull at them. While the young turtle was occupied, Raph scowled at his younger counter part and Raja reassured with a shrug, feeling rather confident "Don't worry. I believe he's up against some very strong brick. I think he'll 'ave a hard time pullin' that-"

But the young dark green humanoid turtle never got to finish his sentence since Dyllan came strolling passed, carrying Raphael's Sei in his minuscule tri fingered-hands as he hummed a sweet, merry little song.

Raph glared coldly at Raja who looked up at him and smirked nervously.

Suddenly, Mikey came into the room while he screamed yelps and Ow's as the baby mutated turtle he was carrying was kicking him in the face and flailing as he wailed loudly.

"Owch! Stop it, kid! exclaimed the orange wearing clad turtle as he entered the room, Mickey kicking him in the face as he cried at the top of his lungs.

The rest of the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and the prince's walked towards the struggling younger murky green turtle, surrounding him as they got close.

"Guys..." complained Mikey as he hurriedly cradled the little turtle in his arms "The baby woke up and I can't get 'em back to sleep again."

Raphael crossed his arms "C'mon, Mike. Shoulda been easy to get a little baby back ta sleep."

Mikey glared at Raph before telling him as he shoved the baby turtle, wrapped in an orange blanket, into Leo's arms before he crankily told his oldest brother, pulling the tails of his orange headband in separate directions in frustration "Please get him to sleep, guys! He's driving me crazy!"

Leo sighed heavily before he looked at his youngest brother's counter part. The poor little turtle seemed to have had a bad dream because Mickey was shivering a bit and tears were still streaming down his face.

The bright green turtle wearing the blue bandanna slowly sat on the floor in a cross legged position while he held the infant humanoid turtle against his own plastron where his heart should be and he rocked Mickey while doing so.

It didn't take very long but Mickey did fall asleep, snoring softly and he rested his head up against Leo's muscular arm.

The bright green, Katana wielding turtle stood up before he gently placed the infant turtle prince into Michaelangelo's care and told his baby brother in a whisper "Mikey, I know you haven't handled babies before but I think you handle older kids quite well. I suggest you read a parenting book since it may help you."

Donnie added, also in a whisper "I'll draw some illustrations in it so you'll understand what it all means and then it will be more of a comic book."

Mikey smiled a little before he walked back into his room, disappearing into an open door which led into his room.

Leo and his brother's smiled as Mikey went into his room with little Mickey but out of the corner of his eye, Leo saw his younger counter part, standing alone and facing the wall in the corner. Leonardo had to find out what was going on but he had a feeling that this was only the beginning of a big adventure.

* * *

**Hi. Sorry this chapter was so short. I was just keen on uploading this chapter. So what do you think? Do you like it? **

**Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.**


	4. Mickey's trauma

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic.**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

It was 10 at night and the young turtle prince's each slept next to their counter parts in the same bed but the ninja turtles' currently gathered around young Mickey who was laying down on a metal table with a rather large lightbulb on the ceiling, squirming and letting out moans and groans of pain. The Teenage mutants looked down upon the young infant humanoid turtle helplessly as they didn't know what was the matter.

Mikey was just checking up on Mickey because he knew that the infant had been asleep for a long time and was startled to find that the poor thing had a very high temepture and was constantly crying in his sleep. Mike got his big brother's up and now they were just as startled as he was.

After getting some info from the equally worried turtle tot princes', it turned out that Mickey was actually found on the prince's castle doorstep 2 weeks beforehand and had hatched a week later without a single explanation about a family member.

"What can we do, Donnie?" asked Raph as he looked very concerned like his brother's "We can't just leave the poor soul like dis."

Donnie nodded and concurred "I know, Raph. But we need to find out what's the matter."

The techno turtle then lowered his head and sighed "If only Master Splinter were here..."

You see, Master Splinter had gone to Japan for a few days to catch up with the Ancient one because they hadn't seen one another since the wedding of their first friends, Casey and April and that was 3 months ago. Leo nodded before he had an idea. He snapped his fingers before he looked towards his smartest, purple wearing younger brother.

Don looked back at his oldest brother and was confused. What did Leo want him for? The other two turtles looked just as confused and concerned as he did but then Leonardo asked him, seriousness taking hold of his vocal cords "Donnie. Can you make something that could let us see into Mickey's mind?"

Don scratched his head in wonder and he mused out loud "Hmmm...Perhaps it could be possible if I create some magnetic brain waves into his cranium that could set it in reverse for a short time to dig deep into his thoughts and memories and connect it to the T.V."

Mike cocked his eye ridge in confusion while Raph stood there wide eyed. Leo just folded his arms as he waited for Don to correct his words in a slightly smaller grammar.

Donatello sighed. He sometimes wished his brother's were a tiny bit smarter so they could understand him.

"Eh hem." The olive green turtle cleared his throat as he got ready to correct himself and say smaller words so his younger and older brothers could understand. "What I mean is. We can look into his brain and look at it on Television."

Mikey smiled a little as he know understood while Raphael just nodded in understanding. The both of them just wanted to see what was wrong to make the baby so afraid and so tearful. It stung them in the very core as they continued to watch over the murky green, turtle infant who was now beginning to pant and whimper quietly as he rolled about on the table.

Raphael looked to Donnie with worried, pleading eyes as he couldn't take staying on the sidelines anymore. He so badly wanted to help Mickey get better and he knew that placing the kid on a metal table wasnt the best thing right now.

"Donnie, may I?" he trailed off in a gentle whispered voice then he saw Don nodding in approval slowly but he told him sternly yet in a hushed whisper "But be _very _careful since one knock to the head could be serious."

Raph nodded in understanding before the dark green, red wearing turtle gently and slowly picked up the gently twitching Mickey and held him in his arms as gently as he could. Now that Raph could see the anthropomorphic turtle baby closely, he could see that Mickey had some droplets of sweat running down his face. The poor little turtle's bottom lip trembled and his eyes were shut tightly yet tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Man...The kid is very warm." noted Raph as he slowly cradled Mickey to make him feel better but this did anything but make the infant better. The youngling started to flail and whine louder in his sleep as he began to thrash about in the dark green turtle's arms.

Raphael bit his lip as he tried his best not to drop the squirming infant. He felt truly sorry and his heart ached for the young hatchling as he knew that whatever Mickey's origin was, it was truly traumatising.

"Don...Please help him." Leo told Don but it seemed more like a beg since his voice held great fear for Mickey, despite that the turtle's only knew the little prince's earlier today, they already loved those poor little prince's.

Donnie nodded before he gently took Mickey from his older brother's grasp and settled him down on a cushioned area before he carefully unzipped the orange sleep suit the little turtle was wearing but just enough to reveal his chest before he began to gently apply many different wires to his plastron while the three remaining teenaged turtles stood by but Mikey had run off somewhere and said he would be right back.

Raph and Leo sighed while they looked at the sickly mutant baby turtle from afar but they knew deep down that if Don couldn't help then nobody could and if he couldn't...They didn't want to think about that.

Soon the two turtles walked over towards the television which was going to reveal what the infant was thinking and sat on the concrete floor in front of it in a cross legged position and their gazes never left the many televisions which hung upon the wall.

Suddenly Mikey came rushing back with something clasped in his hands and he ran beside Mickey before he gently placed the object he held down beside the infant. It revealed that what the bluish-green skinned, orange loving turtle was holding was actually a rather mangled looking teddy bear with its fur pretty much rotting away and a button was hanging out of its right eye socket. This was mr Dinkles, Mike's own teddy bear when he was a turtle tot.

"Here ya go, little dude." Mikey told his counterpart gently as he placed the plush down beside the little turtle before he went to join his oldest brother's in the living room area.

After Don had finished hooking up the right equipment to Mickey and turning on a machine, he too sat down with his Bro's and the screen was fuzzy for awhile but it eventually calmed and shown the shadow of a female mutated turtle who seemed to wear a seemingly dark blue cloak.

The four teenaged turtles were confused as to who this female was until Don had a realisation "Hey...Isn't that Mickey's mom?"

The other 3 turtles nodded as they knew Donnie was probably right. She did look to be the right age and she did look quite...Motherly.

The camera screen was a bit hard to see because it seemed to be in a creamy, gross substance but they could hear echoes of a childlike voice saying "...Mother...Mother..." repeatedly within each 5 seconds and it sounded weak and sad.

It didn't take so long but saddenly there was a flash of lightning followed by a bang and the female turtle stopped in her tracks seemingly and placed the camera, which seemed to be the egg that contained Mickey, down.

"My child, you must live and grow. Please hatch into a grand thing that is destined to be." she told the egg and then she kissed it upon the top and she suddenly gasped and ran off into a far corner but suddenly loud, blood curdling screams could be heard which was followed by a abrupt thud.

The four teenagers were startled. Was Mickey's mother...gone? They were about to find out as they heard some footsteps come closer and they couldn't see who it was clearly since when inside the egg, all you can see are shadows. It seemed to have been a man and he picked the egg up before telling the egg harshly "Now it's time to finish you, Vermin."

But something made the man let go of the egg/camera and the four Turtles couldn't believe what they were hearing or witnessing. But there attention was turned to the infant Mickey who seemed to have been panicking in his painless slumber and he was writhing and whimpering as he continued to squirm and sob on the cushioned metal table he laid on.

Suddenly four familiar young mutant turtles ran out of the Shadows they hid in and surrounded their baby brother with worry marring their faces.

Don sighed sadly before he stood and walked towards the younger turtles before he led them all into the living room area to watch Mickey's traumatising past.

Dyllan sat on his counter parts knee whilst burying his face into his plastron, grasping hold of Donatello's Bo staff as he occasionally watched. Raja sat beside Raphael whilst his hands rested upon his lap and Raph done the same, concern showing within their facial features. Leon and Leo sat beside one another, both in deep thought as they tried to concentrate on what was happening but they were both concerned all the same and Mikey sat on the couch, biting his fingers as if he was watching a horror movie but then again, he kind of was.

It seemed like forever of the egg/camera rolling downwards but it finally rolled upwards for a split 2 moments until a loud splash was heard. "Mommy...Mama?" inquired the childish voice in an echo.

The eight turtles began to cry from the sadness of the video they were watching. Tears streamed from each of their eyes and down from their faces and they had a very hard time keeping them contained.

"T-That poor...Poor...baby!" sobbed Mikey as he blubbered tears and hugged Raph for comfort as waterfalls of tears streamed out of his eyes.

Raphael agreed, his own Brooklyn-accented voice wobbling as his own emotions went all over the place, his own stream of tears running down his face "He was just an egg!"

Leonardo hugged his young counter part tightly to comfort him whilst Don did the same with Dyllan and Raphael scooped up Raja and hugged him tightly as they continued to watch the saddening memory.

Soon, the egg had washed ashore and someone picked it up and taken it to the castle of Nadia before he pounded on the door and ran away, knowing the egg would be taken care of and the egg/camera turned into static. That was the end of the video and Mickey was now screaming his lungs out.

"...That poor, sweet thing..." said Donnie as he looked down in sadness "Mickey is having to re-live that traumatic moment each night and because of that, he is afraid of everyone and everything."

Raphael said determinedly "There must be somethin' we can do, Donnie. Mickey is just a _baby _and he needs love and care..."

Raja sobbed and looked up at his red mask wearing counter part "We's do give Mickey love and care but he's still afraid o'us."

Mikey suddenly had an idea. When he was little, he used to _love _it when Master Splinter gave him piggy back rides around the Lair. He didn't know why but it was so fun! Maybe that's what Mickey needs; A BIG dose of fun.

The clad orange loving Teenage turtle gently picked up his infant dimensional counterpart before he placed him on his shoulders behind his neck before he felt the baby turtle's pudgy arms wrap tightly around his neck and he held the baby's feet which were out each side of Mike's neck.

Slowy, Mikey began to wander around and he bounced himself a little too on his three-toed feet. He hummed the tune of "Lonely Lullaby." by Owl city.

Soon enough, Mickey fell fast asleep in Mikey's care. Now Mike felt confident about looking after Mickey because first, he deserved the care and attention and second, he is starting to enjoy babysitting. Mickey's fever had also calmed down a little bit which was a relief.

Suddenly, Don noticed that Dyllan yawned loudly and Donnie smiled "I think someone needs to go to beddy-by." he said, standing up and scooping the 4 year old, olive skinned turtle up into his strong arms and Leo and Raph had done the same with their counter parts who were pretty much already asleep.

"Why don't we sleep in the living room area, you guys?" suggested Leo in a hushed whisper so not to disturb the sleeping turtle tot princes.

The three remaining teenaged turtles nodded in agreement as they didn't want to leave their young counterparts to sleep on their own yet because if they were anything like them when they were younger, they would scare easily and cry.

Don slept on the floor in a sleeping bag with Dyllan resting on his plastron, curled up into a ball as he sucked his thumb.

Raph slept in a hammock he set up behind the couch with Raja, both snoring like chainsaws as their shells stood back to back.

Leo slept in a meditation pose on the floor, beside Donnie, whilst Leon slumbered in a curled up position upon Leo's crossed legs, using his own cape as a blanket.

Mikey slept soundly with his arms wrapped around Mickey who held Mr Dinkles tightly and the orange loving teenage turtle knew that if he and his brothers were going to gain Mickey's trust, they would have to work really hard.

Don was also going to give the Prince's examinations first thing in the morning since he doubted that they were given proper treatment wherever they came from.

* * *

**A new chapter. What do you think? I'm sorry I made this one sad but the next one should be happier and that's a promise. **

**Please leave nice reviews. Thanks.**

**-Chloemcg. **


	5. Doctor Donnie

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic.

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.

* * *

Chapter 5.

Donnie was up first and he had just begun the task of waking his own body up. He stretched his arms until they cracked and yawned loudly, trying to close his mouth to stifle the yawn but failing and he then sleepily and lazily got to his feet, holding young Dyllan up against his plastron carefully so he wouldn't awake him.

The small olive green turtle squirmed slightly in his sleep before returning to his peaceful state. Don watched over with a smile. He always found younger children adorable and the way Dyllan was constantly muttering in his sleep was cute also. Generally Don's counterpart was 100% adorable!

Don, now being very careful not to awake anyone for now, quietly tip toed into the kitchen area and placed young Dyllan down on a chair, still sleeping of course, but the purple wearing Teenage Ninja turtle had thought about this and he placed him on his plastron on a pillow so he couldn't fall off.

Dyllan snored softly as he drooled on the pillow that was underneath him and snuggled deeply into it before he placed his knuckle in his mouth and began to suck it.

Donnie chuckled quietly whilst folding his arms as he watched over Dyllan before he began to make breakfast for everyone which would be a big task since he never cooked for eight turtles before and he tiptoed to one of top cabinet and opened it up to see a box of cereal.

Smiling, Don took the box out of the cabinet and walked over to the table and placed the box on top of the table, right in the middle.

Very soon, The Teenage olive skinned turtle had placed; warm fresh waffles, bowls of cereal, pancakes, toast and other breakfast things, sauces included.

The purple mask wearing techno turtle turned as he heard the sound of yawning right behind him. He saw that Dyllan was only half awake with his large, adorable eyes drooping and his whole body swaying back and forth a little as he tried to wake himself up.

Don got down on one knee to meet his younger counter part eye level with a smile. "Hey there, sleepy head." greeted Donnie in a soft, gentle tone of voice so he wouldn't awake everyone else.

"Morning, Uncle Donnie." greeted Dyllan with another yawn as he sat up and stretched his limbs before opening his large eyes again. The young olive skinned, turtle tot was so relaxed that he wished he slept a bit longer but then he would've slept the whole day and that would not have been good.

"What's goin on?" asked Dyllan as he looked around in confusion, his head tilted as he sat on the chair while trying to smile. Donny replied "Oh, I had just fixed up breakfast for everyone else."

Dyllan smiled widely at the mention of Breakfast because he was super hungry. The poor little turtle hadn't eaten a thing since he and his brother's were kidnapped and taken to this dimension. He asked as he raised his pudgy arm in the air "Uncle Donnie, May I please have a small peice of waffle?" he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Sure ya can, Dylls." replied Don as he grabbed a peice of waffle in his hand before handing it to the 4 year old turtle prince who ate it hungrily and happily as he gave soft moans of delicacy.

Donnie smiled as he too picked up a waffle and began to hungrily eat it in the politest way possible so he could set an example for his little counterpart.

Suddenly, Don had an idea. Every morning, after he woke up and set up breakfast for the others, he would take a walk in the sewers and he would have his own private time. The techno turtle may have been attached to his lab but that did not mean he was pretty much bound to it.

"Say, Dylls." Don looked to his counterpart "Would ya like to have a little wander with me?" he asked him, giving him the option of staying or going with him. He didn't want to force Dyllan to go if he didn't want to and if Dyllan stayed then he was staying too because he wasn't going to just leave Dyllan out of his sights.

"Of course, Uncle Donnie! It would be nice to have my alone time." said Dyllan thoughtfully as he jumped off of the chair and landed on his feet, give or take he wobbled a little bit before he regained his balance.

Donatello smiled warmly before he took his young Prince counter part's hand before the two walked out of the lair and began to wander the sewers.

As the two olive green skinned humanoid turtles walked through the sludgy green waters of the sewers, they constantly exchanged conversation. About how they lived, about their enemies and about everything possible really.

"...And that's he first defeated the Shredder." Don finished telling the story of how he and his brothers had first encountered the Shredder while Dyllan walked alongside him.

"Woah...I never knew Uncle Leo would try and move over to the baddie side." gasped Dyllan as he looked down to his waist which was pretty much covered in sewage.

"No, no. I mean that Leo was tricked into almost going into the bad side." corrected Donnie as he walked alongside the young purple wearing prince. Dyllan then stayed quiet for a long period of time and it concerned Don just a little bit. It had seemed that the little turtle had lost all that optimism in one conversation.

"Hey. you okay, Sport?" asked Donnie as he eyed the little prince with concern. Dyllan looked to the floor and confessed "You see, My brothers and I used to be this happy, fun loving family who would play constantly together in the sun."

The little purple cape wearing turtle smiled at the memory "We would play tag, bob for apples and we'd play with the royal horses." Then his smile faded "But recently our dad has fallen sick and Leon was going to be crowned immediately if he passed away and..." the little turtle felt tears threaten to fall "I...I miss our old life..." he squeaked before falling on his knees and he cried slightly.

Donnie sat down beside the distressed 4 year old turtle and shushed him before pulling him in for a hug. This explained why Leon was distant all the time but why would he not talk to anyone?

"C'mon, Dylls. It ain't that bad. Maybe you're dad is just suffering from some kind of long term flu or something." soothed Don as he patted Dyllan's shell to soothe him "D'awww. Don't cry, Champ..." cooed the Teenage Olive green skinned, Bo staff wielding turtle.

It was then that Donnie had an idea. Parhaps Dyllan could have his old life back? They could play games together and he could try and teach the little ones like a school or something and give them an education.

"Hey..." said Donnie as he wiped a tear off Dyllan's tearstained face "What if we go back to the Lair and we could play a game...you and me?"

Dyllan wiped a pudgy arm across his face to get rid of the remaining tears and he sniffled "Huh?"

Don added "But _after_ you're medical evaluation." he smiled at the little turtle and winked at him before Dyllan smiled a little bit, his old self returning. He didn't mind check ups and he actually found it very thoughtful actually.

"Okay..." Dyllan got up before he sniffled again and Don picked his young counter part up into his arms and carried him all the way back to the lair, saying nothing as they walked back.

* * *

"...Open wide." said Don as he opened his mouth for Mickey to mimic as he shined a light in the infant's mouth...Or he tried to.

Mickey wouldn't budge at all and he just cowered under Donatello's care. The infant murky green turtle was trembling as he fearfully looked up at Don with his massive eyes sparkling with tears and his bottom lip was also trembling.

Suddenly, Don was pushed aside as Mikey looked at Mickey with a smile. He put on a red nose and had a horn which he honked constantly "Hey, little buddy! Wanna laugh?"

Mickey actually froze in horror as his pupils turned to tiny dots and his eyes had widened into the size of dinner plates.

"Uh...Mikey?" Donnie cut in but the clad, orange loving turtle just ignored him and continued in a goofy voice "C'mon, Little guy! Smile!"

Now Mickey was trying to back away but was failing miserably since he could barely move himself at the moment at 2 weeks or so.

Meanwhile at the table, Leo asked as he looked to Raph, Raja, and Leon "Don't you think Mikey acting like a clown is a stupid idea since he's scared of clowns himself?"

Raph paused for a moment and asked Leo sarcastically "You mean, Mikey wasn't a clown already?"

Back to Mikey and Donnie, Mickey had already started crying loudly as his fears were all welling up inside him. "Mikey! Let's face it, Clown-power is a no-go!" yelled Donatello as he covered his ear holes to try and get his persistent little brother to stop trying to get Mickey to laugh.

Mikey had now realised that clowning around was doing no good so he decided to do something a bit more...Unexpected.

The clad green teenage mutant ninja turtle grabbed a random microphone from behind his shell and began to rap "M- to the I- to the K-E-Y. How can I see how to tell ya why? I'm smashin' in like a torn-a-do then we can eat a po-tat-o."

While Mikey was rapping, Don was looking at his younger brother with a look that said 'What the Shell!?' while Raph, Raja, Dyllan and Leo walked over and watched the Teenage orange loving humanoid turtle spin on his feet and dance around as he was rapping and beat boxing and none of them could deny, he was actually good at rapping.

All the turtles eventually began to bounce their heads in time with Mikey's rap and watched as the orange bandanna wearing turtle scooped Mickey up into his arms as he held the microphone which was still clasped within his three-fingered hand.

"T- to the U- to the R T L. We need ta look at how we yell and see what we lookin at to be as quick as a wooden bat!" Mikey rapped on as he looked down at the Infant turtle in his arms who sucked his minuscule hand in amusement, looking up at his Teenage counterpart with large adorable eyes.

"C'mon, y'all lets go stall while we all find Aper-al and go get smaller so we can get taller and pick up the caller so we can go Holler!"

With that, Mikey had finished his rap and did a flip whilst he held Mickey who was now back to scaredy mode because he never tried to do such a dangerous activity and he was shivering from fright.

Luckily, Donnie had managed to get a blood sample from Mickey while he was distracted from the strange...Song. He placed the blood sample down beside Raja's, Leon's and Dyllan's so he could test them later on but first he needed to do something.

Dyllan had wandered off towards the sitting room area to watch some television and he sat on the floor while Serling had stayed as far away as possible from the Turtles. Serling was petrified of Dyllan and didn't want to go anywhere near him in case he got wierd again.

The small olive green turtle tot prince continued to watch his Cartoons when he suddenly found himself laughing and hunching forwards as he felt himself being poked repeatedly in the back of the arm softly.

Dyllan looked behind him to see that it was in fact Don who was tickling him like crazy and the older techno turtle had an evil grin spread across his lips and Dyllan giggled "Donnie!" he gasped before he laughed again "Please, stop! That tickles!"

Donnie didn't stop tickling but instead told his younger counter part "Nope. Sorry, Dylls. You're gonna have to endure me tickling ya all day!"

Dyllan was laughing so much that he felt his stomach hurt and he begged "P-Please!" he continued to giggle and laugh and try and wriggle away from Donnie's tickling.

Soon, Don's tickling reduced and he smiled when he stopped and the young turtle was recovering from the tickling. Both olive green turtles had some fun today and were now as good as new in spirit.

Donnie picked up Dyllan before he began to give him a piggy back ride towards the bathroom so the Teenage Antropomorphic turtle could give the young 4 year old Turtle tot prince a flu jab and let's just say that someone gotten a cherry red lolly pop that day and soon the Turtles were going to need to go out for supplies but who would look after the princes?

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? I also uploaded a new chapter of TMNT Rise of the Mutants (it was 'Rise of the Shredder' but now it's 'Rise of the Mutants'). If you guys could look at it and review, I would be thrilled.**

**I also made up the rap, Mikey sung.**

**Take care for now guys and I will try and update as soon as I can.**

**Review nicely please! **

**-Chloemcg.**


	6. Raphael the babysitter

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic.**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Mikey had finished cradling his young counter part before he put a finger inside the infant mutant turtle's mouth like a dummy and the tiny turtle sucked contently as he slept soundly.

The orange loving clad turtle had been holding his counter part ever since he sang the rap to him and his gaze never left his tiny, freckled counter part. Mikey currently sat on the couch while he held Mickey in his arms, constantly telling him calming words.

Raja, Leon and Dyllan were currently sat in front of the many sets of televisions, watching a few cartoons which the prince's would laugh at constantly due to the fact that they seemed to have lived in a Medevil/Modern era in their dimension.

Donatello was just putting on his winter outfit that consisted in; a Purple winter scarf. thick, wolly jeans. A Santa hat which was purple with lavender stripes. Black boots and a dark violet jumper which had red and green zig zags going downwards.

It may have been Autumn in the Nadia dimension but in this dimension it was Winter, almost Christmas time. Both Leo and Mikey had also dressed up for winter which looked pretty the same as Donatello but Leo had a blue beanie hat and a thick, wolly jacket instead of a jumper while Mikey wore his usual winter stuff, which was the stuff he wore when he found his kitten, Klunk.

Anyways, the three turtles were leaving because with four more turtles living with them, they needed to get the correct equipment, toys and such things. Plus they needed to do some Christmas shopping.

The little turtle Princes played as they ran through the halls and tried to play tag and the problem of all this was: Raphael was babysitting.

"WHAT!? Why me!?" exclaimed Raphael as he sat on the sofa, a dumbfounded look locked upon his facial features as he faced he three, already-dressed brothers who were stood in front of him, looking down at him with folded arms and cocky smiles.

"Because." Leo started "We need to go out and get stuff for the Princes and get some supplies." the bright green, blue wearing turtle folded his arms with a smile as he looked down upon his younger brother.

"Plus, we need to get some..." Donnie added before he wearily looked around for any signs of the Turtle tot princes and after seeing that the coast was clear, he leaned forward and whispered in Raphael's ear hole "We need to go Christmas shopping."

Raph nodded in understanding. He understood why they had to go but he was wondering why _he _was the one looking after the Princes.

Mikey smiled and laughed heartily "Don't worry. I think looking after a bunch of little kids won't be tough for the mean green Raphael!" This comment was rewarded with a smack upside the head from Donnie and then the three turtles exited the Lair and began their trek to the mall.

But as Don, Mikey and Leo left, a high pitched wailing filled his ear holes before he looked beside him and saw the small basket which contained little Mickey. Raphael looked skywards in annoyance while shaking his head in a way that said 'What did I just get myself into' before he shuffled over slightly, reached into the basket Donnie made and picked up the tiny clad green turtle who gave small hiccups and sniffles as Raph held him by his sides, under his arms.

Raphael sighed as he held the infant humanoid turtle in front of his own face before he placed Mickey down on his own lap and told him soothing things before the young infant turtle calmed down much easier then the other times. It shocked the sai-wielding turtle slightly but he didn't care right now but suddenly, he heard a smash coming from the other room. The dark green, Teenage mutant turtle lifted his head in alarm before he gently yet quickly placed Mickey on the floor and scurried towards the other room where the crash was heard and saw the oldest turtle princes fighting each other and rolling on the floor, hitting each other and rolling into objects as they scuffled and the younger olive skinned turtle was shivering in fear, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Whats goin' on 'ere!?" demanded Raphael crossly as he put his fists to his sides and kept his eyes on the three startled turtle tots like an angry parent. The dark green turtle wouldn't stand fighting of children now matter how brutal he may be. The two older turtles got off each other in alarm whilst Dyllan was rubbing his eyes to rid of the tears that was clouding his vision.

Raphael picked Dyllan up before placing him on his shoulder and patted his shell as he asked the two oldest turtle tot princes in a scolding tone "You two! What 'ave I told ya 'bout fighting like dis?"

Raja and Leon glared sideways at each other but did not speak a word to Raph and this honked the teenage ninja dark green turtle off. "Well!?" he demanded, making it clear that he wanted to know what the sudden scuffle was about but still the two older turtle tots did not talk but sent hating glares to each other.

Raphael sighed before he knew he wasn't going to get the truth out of those two before he stopped patting Dyllan's shell and placed him down on the floor to ask him what was happening before getting down on one knee "Now, Dylls. What happened?"

The small, four year old turtle tot sniffled before replying "We were playing tag when Leon was playing tag and then Raja was rejecting this by saying it was his turn and then..." The small olive green turtle took a deep breath to calm himself "...Then, this happened."

Raph shushed the small purple-cape wearing turtle and patted his head softly before saying softly "Good job, Dylls." Raphael then arose from his keeled position and watched over the two oldest turtle princes with a narrowed-eyed glare "Now, you two." he began crossly "Make up and apologize before I make ya."

Raja glared at Raphael and Leon shared the same look "Ya don't give me ordah's, Hot head." Raja snarled coldly.

That done it for Raph and he picked up Raja by the cape and did the same with Leon before carrying them to the sitting room area and placing cement bricks on their capes to prevent them from escaping. The two turtles wouldn't take off their capes so they were pretty much trapped their until they apologize to each other and until then Raphael was going to read them a story but he panicked when he realized something severely bad. Mickey had escaped!

It turned out that Leo, Don and Mikey forgot to lock and close the door so Mickey crawled out. 'Gee, thanks for leavin' me with kids, Bros!' Raphael thought as he made haste out the door to search for the little infant turtle and his luck turned when he heard loud, high pitched cries coming from the left side of the tunnel they lived in but before he left, Raphael turned to face the three turtle princes and told them firmly "Stay put!" before running off to the direction of where Mickey was most likely to be.

After a couple minutes of running, Raph hid behind a corner and was shocked to the core when he saw Mickey being held by the leg by a Foot Ninja. "Hey, ugly!" called out Raphael as he jumped and kicked the Foot ninja whilst in mid air, making Mickey fly upwards into the air before falling into Raph's caring arms as the dark green teenage turtle fell on to the ground from his double kick strike "Keep ya hands off the baby!"

but suddenly, the red wearing hot headed turtle found that he was surrounded by a dozen foot ninja. Raphael gulped as he bounced the tiny, crying infant turtle in his arms before he decided to defeat them all and what seemed like hours, but was really 5 minutes, of fighting, he defeated them all and ran back to the Lair but luck was not on his side today as he saw a horde of foot ninja running towards the lair door and Raphael managed to get inside just before the foot had made it.

This was the teenage turtles' worst fears. The foot finding them. Raph handed a wailing Mickey to Dyllan before running to the door and trying to push the incoming horde of foot Ninja back and he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly as he pushed the door the slam the Foot Ninja out and after reaching to a small box on the table beside the door, he pressed the coordinates to go into hidey mode and after a few painful moments of waiting the Foot Ninja's pounding on the door was no longer heard and the young turtle tots all breathed a sigh of relief and soon Raph did too and he hesitantly walked towards the sofa in the sitting room area and grabbed a children's story book and said "Now dats ovah', Lets get ta readin'." he opened up the book and began reading and before long, everyone fell asleep.

Donnie pressed the coordinates to open the Lair and the three winter dressed teenage turtles sighed as they saw the lights turned off and five turtles all asleep. Raja and Leon were asleep on the floor, being held by cement bricks and Dyllan and Mickey were curled up inside Raphael's arms he had a book covering his eyes. Soft snores were coming from each of them.

Mikey whispered to his other brother's "We should let Raph babysit often." Leo and Donnie nodded in agreement before the tip-toed into their rooms and got themselves ready for bed before placing their accessorize into each of their rooms and decided to work on everything tomorrow and for the rest of the evening, everything and everyone was peacefully silent.

* * *

**New chapter, guys. Who likes this? I also put a poll up asking which is your favorite turtle prince. It could be anyone, really. Also, how do you think Raph handled babysitting?**


	7. Sherlock Michaelangelo

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic.**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

"It's true, Bros! Somehow da Foot had found us but I don't how how!" Raph yelled at his brothers urgently "We need ta go and find a safer home ASAP or else they will find us and everythin' we evah done will be fer nothin'!"

"Shell, no..." gasped Don while Mikey had a look of horror and Leo said "It's impossible."

Raph nodded while he said grimly "Believe it bros, we're gonna have ta move and fast."

Dyllan raised his pudgy arms while he sat in between his brothers. You see, The turtles were all in the kitchen area. Don, Leo and Mikey were sat on the chairs while the turtle tot princes sat on their laps while Raph held Mickey.

"I have a query. Who is the foot and how did they find us anyway?" said Dyllan as he frowned in deep concern for his brother's and counter part's safety.

"First, the Foot is a origination who all work for the Shredder and they are a bunch of cruel bandits." said Donatello grimly "Second that's a very good question but I have a theory."

The olive green skinned purple wearing turtle rose from where he sat, placing Dyllan down on his seat before he began to pace the room, placing his three-fingered hands behind his back as he did so "I believe that while you were all hid captive, Hun placed a tracking chip in one of you Princes-" he pointed to the 4 princes who were all sat at the table now "And gave that signal to the Foot so they could nab us while we're off guard."

Leo inquired "The question is...Who is the one who Hun is using as a beacon?"

Suddenly, Mikey took a pipe out from behind his Shell and began puffing it much like a detective does and repeated while putting on a mysteriously good British accent "Yes...Who?"

Raphael snatched the pipe from Mikey and crushed it within his grip, the sounds of the snapping glass/plastic crackling under the dark green, hot headed turtle's tight grasp.

"You ain't Sherlock Holmes, Mikey." Raph growled before he saw Mikey put on a Detective's hat and shawl. Raphael could do nothing but glare in both amazement and surprise before he face palmed himself while sighing deeply in annoyance.

Mikey, much like Donnie previously, stood up and began to pace up and down the room, still putting on the British accent "I think that the culprit is someone who would be the least we'd expect. Someone who'd be our last and final guess...Someone...Unexpected."

The Teenage turtles all stared at their baby brother in surprise. How on earth could a bone head like Mikey be such a great detective was unexplained. Raph leaned towards Leo and whispered in his ear hole "Did Mikey get hit in the head or somethin'?"

Leonardo just shrugged before they continued to watch Michaelangelo who somehow got another pipe and began puffing it, bubbles emanating from the hole every time he puffed his pipe.

Mikey took his pipe out and blew the remaining bubbles out of the side of his mouth and suddenly, without warning, the 'pink Panther theme song' rang throughout the lair, somehow scaring everyone and making them shift nervously in their chairs, and the lights turned off.

A spotlight shone upon Leon first and the small bright green turtle growled before facing away from Mikey grumpily and Mikey poked his head from around the young older turtle tot prince. The orange loving clad turtle shifted his eyes suspiciously before grunting in dismissing, the spotlight being taken off Leon as he did, and causally strolled over to Dyllan.

Dyllan was shaking nervously as he tried to get away but before he could, Mikey slammed a hand down to pin him down by the cape and the spotlight shone on the small, frightfully shaking prince turtle tot.

The clad green turtle examined Dyllan by squinting his eyes slightly as he examined him from top to bottom, despite his Shakiness before grunting again and strolling towards Mickey who sat frightly while shivering from top to bottom, much like Dyllan and the infant stared at Mikey with large, afraid eyes.

The spotlight shined to Mickey and the baby humanoid turtle began to put his knuckle in his mouth but the fright of seeing his older counterpart scanning him made him very uncomfortable, scaring him even more.

Mikey nodded before he puffed his bubble pipe once again and small bubbles came out of the hole.

While this was happening, the Teenage turtles were all also uncomfortable but they always thought it would be Don who would be the detective and not Mikey! He was turning out to be a very good one! But they worriedly eyed their baby bro as he scanned each turtle tot prince.

Finally, Mikey walked over to Raja and made some grunting sounds as he puffed bubbles from his pipe and eyed him carefully. Raja too eyed Mikey but in more of an afraid way as he tried to get away from the scary penetrating glare but he wasn't the one to admit to being afraid.

Mikey finally turned the lights back on and once again took his bubble pipe out of his mouth and blew some small bubbles from his mouth before eyeing his suspects wearily.

"Brother's. I believe I have catched the culprit red handed." announced Mikey as he turned to face his older brother's and the turtle tots, still using his uncanny Sherlock Holmes impression "I have eyed them long and hard and I believe the beacon to be..." Mikey dragged the word 'Be' for a bit before pointing at Raja "Prince Raja!"

Raja was shocked to the core. He pointed his dark green pudgy arms to himself "M-Me!? Why!?"

"Because, my boy." Mikey puffed his pipe again, making bubbles as he did "While I was eyeing you, you're right arm seemed to be shivering mostly and that's all I can expect from a tracking chip in-placement."

Donatello regained control of his body before scooping up a severely worried Raja in his strong arms and glared at his younger brother "We'll see what science says about it, Sherlock." he told Mikey as he glared coldly at him before taking the dark green turtle tot prince to the labs and Mike turned off his IPod, which produced the Pink panther music, and stuffed it in his belt pocket.

Very soon, Donatello had the results of Raja's tracking chip and when Leo, Raph and Mikey stood around the Techno turtle and Leo asked "So? What's the news, Don?"

Donnie turned to face his gaze to his brothers'. There was a look of disbelief and shock in his expressions, kind of showing what the results where in itself "M-Mikey was correct..."

While Raph and Leo gasped in deep shock with their mouths hanging open while Mikey smiled smugly and grunted in content and he said, his voice now back to its usual surfer dude accent, before puffing his bubble pipe "Humph. Never underestimate a detective Bro's."

The Turtles then began to start packing right away to move homes and try to remove the chip from Raja, if it was possible, and before long, they rushed out of the Lair, saying good bye to it as they ran while the Teenage turtles held their luggage and gave their younger counterpart's piggy back rides to prevent them from tripping over the sewage but they learned one thing today: Never underestimate the ingenious work of Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter and you know I couldn't help but make Mikey a detective! Also I decided to add a twist to the story. You like it? **

**Please leave nice reviews. Thanks.**

**-Chloemcg.**


	8. Moving to the Statue of Liberty

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic.**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

As the Turtles went through separate tunnels away from their former Lair in order to try and keep the Foot Ninja off their shells, they all tried to be as silent as possible but they were each worried for another teams safety since they were worried that they would get caught by the Foot. The Turtles' had to trade partners because they figured that if they switch until they got to a new, safer home then the Foot would have trouble getting their hands on their beacon, Raja.

Don was having the most trouble because he was carrying the basket which contained a whimpering Mickey and he had to hold the suitcases which held his things while Serling was carrying all of Donnie's equipment while following close behind. The Teenage olive green turtle constantly shushed the infant but to no avail and as Donatello was trying to be sneaky by hiding in the shadows of a nearby corner, Mickey began to wail loudly.

"Mickey! Please don't start this up again!" pleaded Donatello in a loud whisper as he looked left and right for the foot Ninja and when he saw no signs, he ran swiftly, yet silently forwards with Serling still following but the only thing that was disturbing that silence was Mickey's constant crying. Soon, the two made it to a dark sewer tunnel which looked like it hadn't been used it years. Donnie gulped in fear, knowing that it may give out at any moment.

While he looked down at an innocent looking Mickey, he had a small idea and brought out Leonardo's Sakuhatchi flute before he began to blow it but it was loud and painful to hear so Donnie examined it only to find that it was fairly old.

"Oh, give him to me! Unlike you I actually have experience with nurturing infants." snapped Serling in a whisper as he snatched the basket containing Mickey before he began rocking the basket to and fro while Donatello rolled his eyes and brought out his Bo staff, just in case things get bad, and began to slowly stride into the cave as he tried to be as quiet as he can.

Donnie carefully walked inside and looked at where he was putting his feet because if this tunnel was moments from coming down then that would end him, Mickey and Serling once and for all.

But as Don walked, he felt some strong force that told him that it wasn't safe here, it had enemies inside! Donatello knew he couldn't just go back and risk Serling and the turtle infant.

For 10 minutes, the trio stayed quiet with only the sounds of their footsteps echoing throughout the old subway tunnel. Donatello decided to look at his surroundings to pass the time as his eyes wandered slowly all over the place. This tunnel was dark and it had very weak pillars and there were quite a few cracks in the dirt/sand covered floor, most likely indicating that the floor was also about to give out.

Donatello brought a light out from his Satchel and he waved it around a few places to see what was what and where was where. The Techno turtle suddenly heard the skattery sound of footsteps coming from the ceilings and this caused Donatello to use his flashlight to look up at the ceiling but only to find nothing but the concrete from above. The olive green turtle bit his bottom lip in nervousness as he got the suspicion that he, Serling and Mickey were being followed.

But the silence was cut short when something made some dust fall from the ceilings and it made Mickey sneeze from inside his basket and this made him begin to cry again. _'Uh oh. Mickey must think that this is the same as the night he was abandoned!' _thought Don as he swiftly turned to see Serling with a paranoid look on his facial servos as he gently placed Mickey's basket down on the ground and reached inside and scooped up the infant anthropomorphic turtle in his strong, robotic arms.

"He must think that we are going to abandon him just like what happened with his mother!" realized Serling in a whisper as he recalled watching that saddening memory from behind the Turtle's and Princes. Serling had just powered up to go and get some oil when he saw the Turtles' and their younger counterparts watching Mickey's memory. The same thing had happened with his master Cody but it was his uncle who murdered them just so he could take over O'neil tech and Serling had been in charge of Cody's safety.

Don nodded as he agreed with the futuristic robot's statement before the two tried to shush Mickey again but this failed for some reason as the little clad green turtle prince continued to wail loudly and then Donatello had an idea as he snapped his fingers before he bent down quickly and reached into his satchel for the second time since they entered this abandoned tunnel and grasped a baby bottle, which had been bought since Leo, Mikey and himself went to the mall, and gently shoved it in Mickey's mouth and the infant humanoid turtle stood crying as he began drinking hungrily.

Donatello and Serling breathed sighs of relief as they watched the small turtle finish his milk before the infant's head immediately fell back and he fell fast asleep, letting out soft snores as the tiny turtle hatchling slept soundly. "...That or he could've been just hungry." added Don with a shrug as he gently taken Mickey from Serling's hold and gently put him back in the basket.

Donatello tucked the small blue blankets around Mickey before he cautiously looked around with his flash light and he was horrified when he saw dozens of Foot Ninja surrounding him, Serling and Mickey. Donnie felt his heart drop into his stomach and his face drain of color. He was not expecting to be found by the foot!

Serling wrapped his robotic arms around the basket which contained Mickey as he exclaimed "Oh no!" but this had a consequence. Because of his loud screaming, Serling's echoes racked the tunnel and made the entire ceiling almost collapse and fragments of the above fell to the ground and one fell on Serling's foot. The fragment was so heavy and it made Serling release Mickey's basket and the basket fell and landed on an incredibly thin metal pole which reached all the way to the ledge on the over side of the tunnel.

Donnie gasped before he dropped all his luggage and begun to use the thin metal pole as a tightrope and he wavered slightly as he first put one foot on and he put his arms out to the side. Once he finished shaking slightly, he put his other foot in front of the other foot. Don bit his bottom lip as he tried not to look down. He wasn't afraid of heights, he just got a little dizzy whenever he did look down.

Donatello looked forwards and saw the basket containing Mickey in the very middle of the metal pole and it was wonder of how it stayed on there because the pole was so thin. The techno turtle breathed in before he walked forwards but very carefully walking over so he couldn't fall. He didn't want to look down because he was only worried about the safety of his family and friends and he didn't want to die today.

Suddenly, Mickey's crying could be heard again but it was louder this time and this caused some debris to fall from the ceiling and smack him on the shell, causing Donnie to stumble forwards in panic as he tried to help himself back up and make sure he didn't fall since he made sure his feet were firmly gripping on to the thin pole but he looked forwards in alarm towards Mikey's counterpart and tried to come up with an idea to soothe the infant humanoid turtle before more of the ceiling came down.

"M-Mickey, It's ok! It's alright." said Don calmingly as he tried to slowly reach the basket since he was a good meter away now but one false move could end the both of them but despite Don's slightly comforting words, Mickey continued to cry loudly in alarm and Don heard a cracking and crumbling coming from above and was highly startled to see a piece of the ceiling, it was quite big in size, that was just about to give out and it was right above Mickey!

If that piece were to fall, it was fall on top of Mickey and cause both him and the basket to fall and tumble into the dark abyss and this thought made Donatello break into a cold sweat as he tried again to calm the infant down "Trust me, Mick. I promise that you're gonna be fine and you need to trust me." Donnie said soothingly and he got out his Bo staff and slowly but carefully put it through the handles of the basket and he let out his breath before he closed his eyes as the words 'Trust me' echoed inside his mind and Mickey seemed to have calmed down a little and was now softly whimpering.

Don slowly breathed in order to stop his heart from jumping everywhere in his body while he whispered softly in order to soothe Mickey a little more "Shhhh..." and he gently got the Bo staff through both handles and he saw that the piece of ceiling crack and fall from its place in the ceiling and Donnie pulled the basket close quickly but halfway to Don's grasp, Mickey fell forwards and Donatello bent down and held his arms out for the infant anthropomorphic turtle to land in and while Mickey did land inside Donnie's arms, the basket fell into the deep abyss.

Mickey began crying again but Donnie held Mickey close this time and comforted with a gentle smile as he patted his shell "It ok. I've gotcha, little guy." and he looked back at Serling to report that he had the infant but only to find that Serling had transformed into Turtle X and was shouting the Foot Ninja.

"SERLING!" Yelled Donnie but this caused his whole voice to echo throughout the tunnel and this was enough to cause the whole tunnel to start collapsing and Serling began to run to the pole and Donatello gotten out a whip and when he whipped it out, the end wrapped around Serling's robotic waist and he got swung into Donatello and Mickey and Don put his Bo staff in his belt before getting out a familiar looking hat.

With one swing, Donnie yelled "COWABUNGA!" and with that, whilst holding Mickey and a really heavy Serling, Donatello swung to safety in his 'Indiana Jones' style and landed safely on a ledge and the two turtles and futuristic robot ran out of the fully collapsing tunnel and they got out just in time before the entire subway tunnel fell to the ground in ruins.

Wiping a sweaty brow, Donatello sighed in relief with a smile before he asked while looking to Serling "So what happened to the Foot ninja?"

"I rearranged their backside cashes if thats what you mean." replied Serling smugly as he folded his robotic arms but Don arched an eye ridge while giving him a look which said 'Tell the truth' and Serling sighed in defeat "Oh, fine...They got away before I could fight anymore of them."

The Olive skinned turtle nodded before looking over to his left as he heard something hit a wall and saw an arrow with a note attached hit a nearby brick wall. Don, holding Mickey, and Serling ran towards the strange note and Serling put down Donatello's equipment and luggage on the watery ground before watching Donatello pick the arrow off the wall and unrolled the piece of paper and he said while eyeing the note cautiously "It ain't yer regular mail. I guess Mikey would call it 'air mail'."

The purple wearing turtle cleared his throat and read aloud "To Don, Mickey and Serling: We have found a new home in the west side a few miles away and are there right at this moment and we all had a small run in with the foot but got out okay. Please get your shells and robotic behind over there now so we can finally all settle down because the other princes are missing their baby brother. From: Raphael, Leonardo and Michaelangelo. LOL?"

Serling turned to face Donatello "What does 'LOL' mean?" he asked in deep confusion but Donatello just dismissed the question before replying "I'll tell ya later, Serling. Right now we need to get over there."

Soon the three had gotten to their destination to find a nice safe place underneath the statue of Liberty which was the furthest they had ever gotten and this made them satisfied.

Donatello opened the door at the end of a corner and saw Mikey, Raphael, Leo, Dyllan, Leon, and Raja all bouncing on Space hoppers in their new living space while giggling happily.

"...Ohhhh man..." groaned Donnie "Why do they get all the fun?" Suddenly Mikey pulled out a Space Hopper box from behind him and smiled while wagging his eye ridges mischievously and smirking and this caused Donnie to cheer "Horray!" and then the olive green skinned turtle ran over and handed Mickey to Serling before running to his Space hopper and Serling groaned as he rolled his eye servos "When will those miscreants grow up?"

Serling then continued to watch the scene but he was secretly liking it because sometimes watching the turtles play and acting like children, it reminded him of Cody's childhood. Man, he missed his master.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter. First, My family and I actually played with Space hoppers when we first moved into our house and second, I had a quote from the actual 2003 series. See if you can spot it! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and how did I do Serling? Did I make his personalty spot on? I also think that this would have been a good TV film like TMNT Forever.**

**Anyways, reviews would be appreciated. **

**Thanks!**

**-Chloemcg.**


	9. Raja comes clean

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic.**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.**

* * *

Chapter 9.

It was nearing night time now and the Turtles and Princes were all watching a movie in the living room area since the Turtles had only managed to unpack some new TV's and the couch so they were silently sitting. Raphael, Raja, Leon and Donnie sat on the couch whilst Dyllan sat on the floor in front while grasping Mikey's hand for comfort while he had a thumb in his mouth and Mickey was fast asleep as he silently curled up in Mikey's arms.

Suddenly, the film ended and Mikey yawned and stretched "Hey, guys. I think it's time fer dinner don't cha think?" he asked as he looked at his older brother's and the older Princes. Leo nodded with a smile "Yep. I suggest Chinese if that's okay, Mike."

Donnie clapped his hands and praised with a pleased smile "Very nice choice, Leo."

"Totally cool choice, big bro." agreed Raph as he folded his arms and looked to Leonardo with a smile before he heard a cute voice ask from by his feet "Oh! Can we come too?"

Raphael looked down by his feet and saw Dyllan with a cute and hopeful look and Raph found it so difficult to say the right thing when the small 4 year old turtle tot looked up with him with those large, adorable eyes. "Sorry, kid. It's dangerous fer ya ta be up there." he smiled sympathetically while he ruffled the small Olive green turtle's head but he couldn't help but frown at the small turtle's now confused yet disappointed look.

"Why is it so dangerous?" asked a familiar high pitched Brooklyn accented childish voice and Raph turned his attention to Raja who sat next to Leo while folding his arms across his Plastron in a huff with his eye ridged raised in confusion.

"Ummm...Y'see..." began Mikey as he scratched his chin to come up with a good answer but Donatello beat him to it "You see, people up there-" he pointed up to the ceiling above them while looking at the four Princes "Think we're monsters and don't exist because if they found us, they'd put us in a confined space and treat us very badly." Donatello explained solemnly as he tried to make it simple for the kids but his depressed frown was making it show that he wished to go out and socialize with others but he knew that wish wouldn't come true.

Suddenly, Raja leaped off the couch and offered "Ummm...Uncle Don..." Raja spoke nervously as he twiddled his thumbs together with a hugely sad frown "I-I know I haven't been acting greatfully like I shoulda been but I gotta know. What kinda bad things happen if they were ta find out?"

Donatello was a bit suspicious but he decided to say, for Mickey and Dyllan's sake "Lets hope you'll never find out." That left the Turtle tot princes quiet for awhile until Mikey decided to rise up from his seat and he began to exit the new Lair. "I'm gonna get some Chinese take out, y'guys." but before he left, Leo warned with his voice holding some wisdom and a bit of worry "Be careful, Mikey. The foot are still on to us."

The orange loving turtle turned to look at his brothers and he gave a thumbs up and a wink as he assured "Don't worry, I'm the Battle Nexus Champion. I can handle anything."

With that said, Mikey left the new Lair. Each time Mikey reminded them of the Battle Nexus thing, it made them remember that despite his accomplishments in the past, he was still young and he was still their baby brother. Leonardo got up left to go Meditate, Raph went to go train and Donatello got to work to remove the chip from Raja while the rest of the Princes went off to play.

"Wi-Wi-Will this hurt?" stammered Raja while shaking fearfully as he sent a sideways glance towards the Olive green techno turtle who had knelt down beside him and examined his right arm where Mikey had suspected the chip was placed. "Don't worry, Raja. This won't hurt at all." The purple wearing Ninja Turtle reassured gently to try and calm the young Turtle tot down.

Donatello wasn't sure, really. He never had a tracking chip in planted and he was rather shocked. Raphael rarely felt fear when he was a Turtle tot himself. This was great fully worrying and the turtle wearing the purple headband gave a determined frown as he rose up from his place on the concrete hard ground before calling "Raphie! I need some help in here!"

Within seconds, Raph entered the living room space and looked at his younger brother with an arched eye ridge, indicating his confusion of why he was called in the first place.

Donatello requested as he began to walk out of the room as he headed to the hallway open door "Raph, can you please calm Raja down while I go get the things for the procedure?"

Raphael hesitantly nodded before he knelt down next to his younger Counter part and he decided to try and see if he was okay. From the looks of things, Raja was truly scared about this and truly, Raph couldn't blame him. Raja must have felt so responsible and so afraid because he was home one minute and the next, he was in a new dimension filled with strange people/turtles where he was being used as a beacon for the bad guys.

"...H-hey...Ya alright, kid?" Asked Raphael as he placed a tree-fingered hand on the young dark green Turtle tot's shoulder but Raja just wiped it away while sparkling tears of fear were streaming down his face like waterfalls from his rather large, golden brown irised eyes.

"I...I'm so sorry..." Squeaked Raja as he hugged his own arms as he tried to hide the fact that he was trembling like a leaf but failing.

Raphael was confused but sympathetic at the same time as his eye ridges furrowed in concern. This wasn't like his fear of bugs this was _real _heart breaking, stomach-sickening trauma he was going through. Raja and the rest of his brothers were really having a hard time now and it was only a matter of time before they lost all hope within themselves.

"I was da one who suggested follow da leadah in da first place and if I hadn't of suggested it den you w-wouldn't be like dis right now..." Cried Raja as he collapsed to the floor in deep sorrow but Raph was having none of this and gently picked the clearly distressed, hot-headed Turtle tot and held him close to his Plastron before he comforted in a soothing whisper "It's alright, Raj. It ain't you're fault."

Raja sniffled and cried "But it is my fault. I was too protective ovah Leon dat I didn't see da signs."

Raphael was confused as he looked down at Raja "Wait, wait, wait. What're you talkin 'bout? Whatta you mean that ya were protectin Leon?" He asked softly as he held the young Dark green turtle in his muscular arms.

Raja replied "Evah since fartha had gotten sick, Motha had been busy lookin aftah him so the Royal advisor, Zinjargo, had been trainin' him in private so I got a Liddell suspicious."

"...Tell me more of dis, kid." Urged Raph as he plopped a still rather tearful Raja down in front of him as the two hot-headed turtles sat in cross legged positions on the concrete floor.

At last some useful info had come to life. It turns out that Leon's rude yet harsh behaviour was all because of how this Zinjargo was telling him how to rule the kingdom. It is unknown of what Zinjargo means to them but Raphael was pretty sure he was an enemy of him and his bro's.

Suddenly, Donnie came back with the equipment and it turned out to be a simple injection. Raja winced as he saw the surringe and shuffled away from it but Raphael did have an idea as he heard the meows of Mikey's now adult pet cat, Klunk.

Klunk had turned into a fully grown cat as he was a little longer in shape and he had longer feet and the shape of his head had changed also. The white mouthed cat currently sat on top of a few boxes just a few yards away and he lazily looked towards the three turtles with some interest.

"Klunk!" Called Raph as he tried to get the orange cat's attention and then he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, gaining the fully grown kitty's attention and Klunk stretched his front limbs out before letting out a yawn before he leapt off of the cardboard boxes and wandered towards the three turtles and made his way over to Raja.

The young dark green turtle had _never _seen anything like Klunk before and he cautiously eyed him as the adult cat sat in front of the interested young turtle. The cat's yellow eyes glittered with curiously as his long, rather scruffy tail swished from side to side behind him.

"Its ok, Raj." Said Raphael with a small smile as he decided to show his younger counterpart what to do and began stroking Klunk's back, making the cat purr loudly in content as he rubbed the side of his head against the red wearing ninja turtle's strong arm.

Raja wearily lifted a pudgy arm and began stroking Klunk gently and the orange cat looked at the younger turtle with his yellow eyes narrowing with happiness as he licked Raja's hand, making the younger turtle flinch for a moment before he continued, a smile spreading across his lips slowly as he rubbed the silky soft orange fur of Mikey's kitty.

This was the perfect opportunity and Don gently poked the needle inside the 8 year old Prince Turtle tot's chipped arm before he injected the stuff inside it before drawing it back and within moments, a very tiny circular piece of metal was seen floating inside the surringe's content.

The Micro chip was out of Raja now and Donatello patted a now, smiling Raja on the shoulder with a proud smile before exiting the room and leaving Raph and Raja alone and Raphael offered with a gentle yet playful punch on the shoulder "Hey, wanna watch somethin' while we wait fer Mikey to return with da grub?"

Raja smiled up at Raphael and said "Yeah...I'd like dat."

With that said, the two dark green, red wearing turtles sat on the couch and watched something until Mikey had returned smugly with the Chinese food and Don had already found out on what to do with the Micro chip Raja had inside him.

**Xxxx**

As the Foot Ninja were running and trying to track their enemies' and their new associates, they found that the chip was actually leading to one of themselves since one of them had actually stepped on it and let's just say that it was thought that the one with the microchip was thought to be in disguise and lots of punches could be heard and grunts of pain were echoing throughout the tunnels of the Sewers.

* * *

**I thought I should at least add a Raph and Raja moment and I thought I should add Klunk too. **

**Heres why I think Klunk should be an adult. You see, if it had been a year since the Turtle's left in BTTS then I thought Klunk should have at least grown a bit! I found a piece of art on DA by Kobb. I think Klunk should look like that. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if your wondering when Casey and April will be in this then be patient. They will come soon. **

**Peace out! **

**-Chloemcg. **


	10. Splinter comes home

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic.**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.**

* * *

Chapter 10.

It was Christmas Eve and the Turtles had lived underneath the Statue of Liberety for a week now. Mikey was over the moon about the fact that Santa would come this night, Donatello was very excited as he was cooking dinner for himself, his brothers and the Princes, Raph was wrapping up his presents and Leo was decorating the new Lair Ninja style. But it was not just Christmas they were excited about, Master Splinter was supposed to be coming home this night too.

"We shall wish these times are Merry, Sha-la-la-la la-la-la-la-la." Sang Leo quietly as he was hanging some stuff on the walls and some old Christmas cards he and his brothers had made when they were little with some help from Raja who was just as happy.

Apparently, the Prince's never celebrated Christmas before and when they heard about it, they were all jumping for joy and excitement. Not even Leon could control his excitement and this pleased everyone that the oldest Prince was finally showing some cooperation. Soon, Leo was going to have to talk to his younger counter part.

Leonardo would have done it when the Princes first arrived but he wanted to give the little turtles some space first but that space was beginning to wear thin and as he eyed Leon, who stood with his back turned to the wall in the corner, he couldn't help but frown a little in concern.

Leo smiled as he looked to his younger brother's dimensional counter part as Raja sang along, wrapping some tinsel around the big brick pillar as he sat on the oldest of the Ninja turtles' shoulder "I don't think dat it'll be scary, Sha-la-la-la la-la-la-la-la."

Donatello was wrapping some lights around a nearby Christmas tree which stood in the center of the new lair and he sang as he finished, spun on his feet towards Dyllan and picked him up "We are happy in our new home, La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la."

Donatello lifted his little 4 year old counter part up at the top of the tree so he could place the sparkling Christmas tree star on top of the Christmas tree and with a smile, Dyllan done so. The two smart turtles had quite a nice bond with each other and it was the same with Raph and Raja. Mickey and Mikey and Leon and Leo still needed work, tough.

Dyllan sang as he rocked his body a little bit "We can have a full time Carol-" Donnie scooped knelt beside his young counter part as the two sang in harmony "La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la."

Suddenly Raph and Mikey, both swinging on tinsel expertly as they wrapped them around the pillars supporting the new lair, both sang a different Carol but it was in time with the previous song "Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh-" Leo added as he too began swinging around the pillars surrounding the lair "-Over fields we go, laughing all the way."

Mikey too swung on some tinsel and he carried a merry tone of voice, altering the song a little "All we turtles bring, is lots and lots of cheer-" The Greenish-blue turtle landed next to Donnie and he sang with a nice singing voice "-It's the time of year when you can cherish someone dear."

You see, all of the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle's had nice singing voices. Leo sang alright and his voice was in fine tune with the song and it was the same with Donatello but Raph was quite flat and singing wasn't his best skill. Mikey was the best singer since he constantly sang merry little songs. Seriously, he was the KING of Karaoke. The Prince's actually sang quite sweetly, even Raja.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way. Turtles laughing, children giggling and they want a sleigh, Ho! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" The turtles all sang in harmony as they merrily finished their decorating for Christmas and the song they were all singing. They all decided to sing a song to help along with the Lair but then it turned into a entire song sequence. This was a first because the turtle's rarely sang, except for birthdays.

Soon, the turtle's continued to get ready for Christmas and do whatever they were doing beforehand. The only one who was not working was Leon, who had his head against a wall as always. Leo looked down from where he was and then looked downwards in deep thought, thinking of a way to get his younger counter part to cooperate. But suddenly, a small bright smile came to his face as if an idea snapped into his mind and he began to lower himself down from the pillar, some tinsel wrapped around his waist and it looked similar to going down from rock climbing and soon, he landed on the hard ground.

The bright green, blue wearing turtle walked over to his younger counter part and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the young turtle to whip his head around to look at who seemed shocked of Leo's sudden appearance. "Hey. Wanna have a walk with me?" asked Leonardo as he folded his arms with a smile.

Leon suddenly got in a stance to make himself look intimidating "Y-You're not beating me up, are you!?" Leo was shocked. Where would the little one get a crazy idea like that!? Leonardo knelt down and patted the little one on the shoulder "No. Its a dishonorable thing to do, little one." Leonardo softly smiled at the young one "I am going to be a different teacher than Zinjargo. I promise."

Leon smiled a little and nodded at his older counterpart's preposition. He felt somewhat touched and he smiled a little. But as he was about to do anything else, a familiar Japanese accented voice exclaimed from the entrance "I am home, my sons'!"

"MASTER SPLINTER!" Yelled the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's at the exact same time as they raced from whatever activities they were doing from the entrance and they were embraced by a hug as Splinter wrapped his arms around them and the Turtles all happily hugged their father. Suddenly, Splinter inquired as he eyed the shaded area of the room "My sons, Don't you have some little one's for me to meet?" The turtle's were all confused of all their Sensei knew about the Princes' but they all looked at each other before they looked to the place where the Prince's all hid and Leo assured them with a kind smile "It's ok, Guys. Splinter's not gonna hurt ya."

After a moment, the Prince's one-by-one stepped out of the shade and greeted Master Splinter, who had taken to the meeting of the children. It actually made his heart warm up and memories resurface in his mind and very soon, it was time for bed. The Mutants all had Christmas dinner alone since Casey and April were still on their honeymoon and the Justice Force had been called away, which was kind of a good thing since the Turtle didn't want the princes' meeting new people yet. Soon, the Prince's were each being put to bed beside their counterpart.

Raja and Raph pretty much fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow at the exact same time. Donnie and Dyllan fell asleep a little bit after they had done some tidying of their room. Leo and Leon had fallen asleep whilst Leo was teaching Leon some meditation and finally Mikey was tucking little Mickey into bed.

Mikey had a sweet yet sleepy smile on his face as he tucked the blanket around the infant, whom was asleep in his basket. Mikey had gotten his counter part to sleep after reading a small portion of one of his first comics and honestly, it was sweet seeing the infant sleep on his front as he snuggled down into the small mattress he slept in and Mike yawned as he too was going to hit the hay but then he eyed Master Splinter poking his head through the door. He was proudly smiling at him and Mikey asked jokingly without even looking at his master "Wanna come in or do ya wanna stand out in the doorway?"

Master Splinter then sheepishly entered the room and he looked around at what his youngest son had done to his room. The walls had been painted orange, to match the owner's mask, and a bed had been proudly set up and there were a few comic books scattered on the floor and right beside the bed, laid a basket that was tucked into the corner right beside the bed. There was also a few posters of the Justice force and some other things.

"Very impressive, Michealangelo." commented Splinter in a whisper "I can see that you have changed quite a bit." the old rat then looked into his son's eyes and smiled once more at him. Mikey got into bed and began to lay down and he yawned before he smiled back at his Sensei "I dunno, Sensei. I think it's because I've had responsibilities and I've been working."

Splinter stroked his youngest son's head with a gentle claw as tears of joy began to form in his eyes and his nose twitched "You and your brother's make me so proud, My son. I would be as useful as I can to you." But before Splinter could even say or let alone act, Mikey sat up within a second and wrapped his arms around Master Splinter and murmured in a loving whisper "Sensei. You have always given us so much and I always wish that I can give ya something back. I just wish that we deserve you."

Splinter smiled, touched by his youngest son's words and he hugged the orange loving turtle back "It has been my pleasure, my son. The only gift you give me is by being yourself and never ever changing." Once that was said, Splinter bent down and kissed Mikey's forehead and Michaelangelo's eyes drooped before he closed them and drifted off to sleep "I love ya, dad." he said with a smile.

Splinter tucked the blanket's around Mike and soon, the older and younger turtle's soft snores filled the room and Splinter smiled "I love you too, Michaelangelo." before the humanoid rat looked down at Mickey and kissed his forehead as well before he departed the room and went to bed himself, but everyone knew that by the same they wake up, someone big and jolly would have visited.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was heart warming because I think it was. Anyways, the next chapter will be a christmas one and I changed the lyrics of 'Jingle bells' and 'Deck the halls' in the Turtle's kind of way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long.**

**Please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


	11. Christmas Catastrophe

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic.**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.**

* * *

Chapter 11.

Cries interrupted Mikey's slumber once more and the clad turtle opened an eye sleepily before he got up to soothe the saddened infant but this time, it felt different. Michaelangelo couldn't quite put his finger on it but a surge of excitement boosted his energy levels once he whipped his head around to look at the newly created clock that sat upon the drawers that sat right in front of the bed. The clock read; 8:30 Am. It was Christmas!

Mikey let out a shaky, excited sigh before he lifted the screaming bundled up turtle infant and gently held him in his strong arms and hushed him repeatedly before comforting gently "Its ok, Mick. It's ok."

Without another thought left in his mind, Mikey walked out of the door and now Mickey's cries were even more hectic and Mikey was getting a splitting headache. The cries of the infant turtle was so loud that it even awoke Raph and he was a heavy sleeper and Mikey looked forwards at the Christmas tree with his mouth slack and his tired eyes wide. The others too look forwards and they too shared the same expression. Mickey even stopped wailing at the sight.

The Tree was _loaded _with gifts and the underneath was sparkling to the brim with stuff and without another second to waste, the turtles and turtle tot princes all scurried towards the tree and zoomed around to see which present was theirs but Splinter raised his voice sternly "My sons!"

At the sound of their father's voice the Teenage turtles all looked towards Splinter with guilty looks on their faces and the old rat spoke again with a smile and with a much softer tone of voice as he clasped his claws together peacefully "I think it would be polite to allow the children to open their presents first."

Mikey, Raph, Don and Leo all looked at each other. They did agree with Splinter's suggestion yet they did want to see which gifts they got from Santa and they all nodded before looking towards the young Prince turtle tots, kneeling down as they awaited with gentle smiles at the younger turtles.

It was Leon's turn first for the gifts and he cautiously peeled off the wrapping paper and before long, a new, kiddie-sized wooden sword was revealed. Leon's eyes sparkled in awe of this amazing gift as he held it within his grasp. The wood it was made from was strictly from Nadia and the scabbard it came with was a cerulean blue color that was simple yet nice in his eyes. "Woah..." Gasped Leon as he smiled for the first time since he had been transported to this dimension and then he looked to the others before he looked towards Dyllan with the softest grin he could muster and Dyllan beamed sweetly as he gently picked up the little wrapped box that sat beside him and gently, much like his brother, peeled open the present and soon, much to the little purple wearing terrapin's delight, there was a miniature teddy bear.

Dyllan snatched the teddy bear from the box and hugged it tightly as if he never wanted to let go yet a smile was curled on his lips and he snuggled its soft, fuzzy fur whilst he rubbed his cheek up and down. It was apparent that Dyllan was using all his love into that one hug since he supremely adored this gift.

Raja was next and he was a lot more weary then his brothers and he practically snatched his gift as he looked around before ripping the gift open and he found that there was a bow and plastic arrow inside. Impressed with his gift, The young Counterpart of Raphael decided to test it out and he aimed it but when he shot it, it fired all over the place.

The arrow darted from the bow and bounced off the walls of the new lair and just barely missed the Teenage turtles and Splinter who all either dodged it or ducked to avoid getting hit by the plastic toy but it eventually stopped bouncing all over the place and landed in front of a curious Dyllan who picked it up and cutely handed it to Raja who smiled before stroking the top of his little brother's head in a silent thank you.

Splinter helped Mickey open his gift since he thought that if he let his own sons do it then it would create some chaos and the shy, frightened infant merely touched the paper before shying away and ducking down as he tried to hide away but Splinter scooped up the incredibly frightened infant and placed him on his lap before he opened the present for him and, now feeling a bit confident, Mickey picked up a small rattle from the bottom of the box and it had a small trinket tied to it. It was a neck less that had a picture of Leo, Mikey, Splinter, Raph and Donnie and it had a inscription saying: 'Never alone'.

Even though the infant didn't understand writing yet, Mickey giggled cutely and hugged the gift he had just received and Splinter chuckled lightly before rubbing Michaelangelo's head and the youngling cowered slightly under the old rat's claw but he eventually allowed Splinter to pet him gently.

Soon, however, It was the Teenage turtles turns to open up their gifts. First up was Leo, who had been given a strange shaped gift. The azure blue wrapping paper felt so strange since the energy coming from within was boundless. Leonardo was keen to open it!

After ripping the paper off, it was revealed that there was a new Katana inside and it looked both ancient and powerful. The handle was made from the finest of wood carvings and the blade itself had a white fiery tip that would intimidate even the finest of warriors. A grand gift!

Leo ever so carefully removed the sword from its case and held it in his hands. As he stared down at it, Leo could feel the energy burning from the inside and he sword and he didn't know why. It just felt so powerful!

The emerald green skinned turtle bowed his head to Master Splinter and thanked with a soft voice "Thank you, Sensei."

Splinter smiled graciously before turning to Donatello who was just as curious about his present as Leo was. He bounced a little despite standing still and Splinter nodded towards him, signalling his smartest son that he was allowed to open his gift. Smiling eagerly, Donnie wasted no time in opening his gift and was surprised to discover an orb. It was crystal blue with a pinkish tinge at the top and he, like Leo, felt a lot of energy within the crystal ball and as he stared down at it, he saw some images of him as a tot. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not but he seen stranger.

"Thanks, dad." Smiled Donatello as he bowed his head for a second before once again focusing his gaze upon the orb.

Next was Raphael and he was a bit less weary of his gift opening then Raja was and opened his gift to discover an upgraded pair of Sai that had more blades then the usual three and it had his nickname written in carving downwards amongst the red handle. Raphael smirked evilly as he pictured using this puppy in battle. Raph then shut his eyes and removed that image from his mind before he smirked at Master Splinter, silently thanking him.

Finally Michaelangelo was getting his gift from Splinter. The immature orange loving turtle snatched a large present from beside him and carefully read the label to confirm it was for him and tore it open before revealing that it was a Karaoke machine that came with its own game and mic. Mikey squealed like a fan girl as he held the machine close to him in an enthusiastic hug before he squeaked millions of thank you's to his adoptive father.

Splinter then smiled proudly at his sons and counterparts before he stood up and watched as his sons and their younger Prince counterparts as he explained each of their gifts to them all. The old humanoid rat started with his eldest "Leonardo. I bestow upon you the sword of Shinrai. A mystical blade that shall assist you at your darkest hour."

Splinter looked to Donatello next, grasping each of his claws in each other "Donatello. I give to you the orb of Wisdom. An artifact that can answer each and every question your heart desires."

Splinter turned to Raphael who had a grin on his face "Raphael. You receive from me a newly designed pair of Sai that shall pack you more of a punch."

"Heh...I like." Raphael folded his arms whilst twirling his new prized poseitions in a cool way and finally Splinter turned towards Michaelangelo "Michaelangelo. I give you a new Karaoke machine that will keep you quiet until something else you desire is discovered."

Mikey smiled greatfully as he continued to hug his new machine and he even rubbed it against his cheek affectionately and gave a soft, loving purr as he hugged his machine.

Soon, tough, it was time for the others to exchange their gifts and they were all thrilled with what they got. Leo got a few Japanese candles, some soap and a ticket to go and see a new samurai exhibit in the museum from the others (The soap being from Mikey). Raph got some boxing gloves, a new movie to watch whenever he got board and a poster with some boxing on it. Mikey got a rubber chicken, a plush toy of a dragon and a whole edition of the Justice force TV series. Donatello got some reading glasses, a few books on Astrophysics and the last thing he got was a shock to him.

Donnie was just opening a box that obviously containing something that was alive due to the fact that there were small holes in the top and their was constant high pitched whines coming from inside. The gift was from Mikey and when Donnie opened the box, he discovered a puppy was inside. It was a little Akita puppy with golden brown fur and he wore a little lilac ribbon around his little chubby neck.

Donatello was pleasantly surprised by this as he picked the active, excited puppy up into his arms and it madly licked his face, making Donatello laugh out as the pup licked his face constantly.

"Hehehe! Mikey, where did you get him?" Donnie asked joyfully as he tried to endure the countless amount of licks this pup was giving him and the Turtle tot Princes even gathered around to investigate the little creature.

Mikey chuckled at the sight of his brother being smothered by the affectionate little fur ball before replying "Oh, I found the little guy wandering around in the cold days ago. I hid him in my room and wrapped a bow around him and that's that!"

Donatello chuckled again before he lifted the golden brown fuzz ball off his face and stroked him affectionately before he embraced his younger brother in a brotherly hug and it was a cutesy moment for all of them. Actually, within moments, Donatello broke it up before he smiled wider before he walked towards his lab whilst telling the kids excitedly "I actually have a gift for you, guys."

The Princes all looked towards each other in curiosity. What on earth did Donnie have in store for them? They all followed the Techno turtle into his lab along with everyone else and Don smirked as he explained "Ever since the Princes arrived, I have been searching dimension from dimension in search of Nadia. I may not have found a way back to your home but I have the next best thing."

Donatello pulled a lever downwards and it made a cracking noise as it did and within seconds, a bright green portal opened and it was in the middle of the new lair. Everyone hurried to it and an image that brought faces to the young princes was put before them.

A female turtle with lime green skin was on screen. She had a bright blue dress and wore a tiara upon her beautiful brow. She looked just the right age to be a mother and she smiled at the screen and her eyes teared up at the sight of her babies.

"Raja, Leon, Mickey, Dyllan! My babies!" The female turtle exclaimed with her British accent proud and thick as she sobbed at the sight of her young "I miss you!"

All the Princes hugged the screen in joy as they missed their mother too and they did not have tears in their eyes yet they were still showing it. As the four Ninja mutant turtles gazed down at their young counterparts, they thought of what it would be like when the time came for them to return home. Everyone would be depressed then and it wouldn't be a happy place for a few weeks.

The queen of Nadia then stopped hugging her babies and asked them "Are you alright, are you safe?"

"Yes, mommy! We're fine here!" Chirped Dyllan happily even though his tone held a hint of sadness, revealing that he too was missing home "But we still miss you and Papa."

The Queen smiled up at Donatello and nodded her head in gratitude "I thank you Donatello for finding this way for me to contact my babies."

Donatello scratched the back of his head as he could've sworn he was blushing deeply. He knew he was a total geek when it came to science and he was very good at things like this but being thanked by a queen was kind enough "Oh, it was nothing..." Don smiled modestly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So, hows Papa?" Asked Raja with a smile that would warm the coldest of hearts as he placed his hands upon the communication portal but the Queen's smile faded and then she thought for a moment, thinking of a way to say this without hurting her children's emotions "Umm...He's getting better, darling." She lied, knowing that the children will not cope with the truth.

Splinter and the Teenage turtles all knew that the queen was lying and squinted their eyes towards her quizzically and the queen suggested to her children, hinting that she needed to talk to the more mature "Children. Why don't you go and play with the charming fellow wearing orange?"

"You mean mwah?" Asked Mikey as he pointed to himself and the queen nodded with this pleading look and Mikey, catching on that the queen needed some alone time, poked Raja's shoulder randomly and shouted "You're it, kiddo!" Before he ran and the others gave chase but Leon skidded to a halt before hiding against the wall to listen to the conversation.

"What's the matter, your highness?" Asked Leo as he arched an eye ridge towards her and Raph added "What's the matter wit their ol' man?"

The Queen looked left and right to see if anyone was there to listen back in her world before she replied, knowing that coast was clear "Their father's in a coma."

The adults/teens gasped in shock as their smiles faltered into frowns and the Queen sighed sadly. She hated not being able to tell her offspring the truth about their father's worsening condition but she knew it would hurt them so. She felt a single tear fall from her eye and slide down her face before she began to weep.

"Don't cry, you're majesty..." Pleaded Raph as he truly felt terrible for the little guys he and his brothers were caring for. They may not have a dad when they come back and no child deserves that. Especially not little boys who need a manly figure in their lives the most right now.

"Maybe he'll get better..." Spoke Don soothingly as he reached out towards the queen humanoid turtle before remembering that he can't really touch her so he kept his hands back.

But, suddenly the connection the dimensional communication portal had snapped and the portal closed off and everyone felt their hearts ache in sorrow. The king may not live for some reason and the Turtle tots already had a lot to shoulder!

Suddenly, Leon stepped out of the shadows where he hid and asked with an innocent yet hurt frown that had plastered upon his face. The turtles and Splinter noticed the eldest Turtle tot's entrance and Leo spoke in a realised gasp "Leon..."

"What's a coma?" Leon asked with both a serious and no-nonsense voice, obviously not going to buy any lies and as Leo was about to speak, say something that was far obvious then what a Coma really was. But Splinter beat him to it and silenced him by telling him the truth in deep regret "A coma is something that means you go into a deep sleep and do not awake for awhile..." Splinter sighed in defeat "...Or ever."

Leon was shocked and his heart had stopped as he took a few steps backwards, tears filling his big widened, scared eyes and when Leo tried to approach him, Leon wrenched away from his teenaged counterpart and made haste towards the door before scurrying out, obviously hurting from the truth.

Raph was about to inquire of Splinter's actions of telling Leon what a coma was but the old rat silenced him by telling him wisely "If I had not told him this, he would just run away like he did now. It is situations like these that you will never win, my son."

The other turtles looked down in despair before Splinter added to his previous statement determinedly "But I do know that we must go after him fore he could get seriously injured with the Foot Ninja looming."

The remaining Turtles agreed and Donatello went to call Casey and April, Raph went to get his twin Sai ready for battle and Leo went to arrange babysitting with Serling and tell Mikey of what has happened. As Splinter stood and stared out the door with guilt looming heavily like a dark cloud, he silently prayed whilst looking up at the ceiling above "Master Yoshi. If you can hear me; help my sons complete their quest in finding Leonardo's counterpart and heaven for bid that he will not be injured."

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of this chapter, guys. I hope you enjoyed it and it was alright. If it is alright then please review and there will be more to the plot and Shredder WILL be in this if you hadn't figured it out already.**

**Sorry if this was sad and also, meet Gizmo the Akita. Donnie's new puppy. I couldn't help but add a dog to the family of 4 turtles, a rat and a kitten. **

**See you soon! **

**-Chloemcg**


	12. Turtle tot trouble

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic and I own the Prince's.**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.**

* * *

Chapter 12.

Leon ran as fast as his little chubby legs could carry him, tears filling his eyes as he panted. He didn't care where he was going, he just couldn't stand this any longer! His father was probably going to die and he needed to be by his side as quick as possible and nobody was going to stop him. The slush of the green, gooey water of the sewer was terrible and rather pointy as he made his way through the gross sludge. His cape even got soaked at the bottom but not even that was of his concern!

Each beat that his heart made filled Leon with more and more grief! It was terrible and he soon paused and collapsed to his pudgy knees and shut his rather large orbs tightly and scrunched his nose ridge in grief, sinking down to his shoulders in the muck. He never wanted to be absent from his royal duties and he now felt worthless to Nadia and he sobbed heavily, wanting to go home.

Little did Leon know was that 4 shadows loomed in the pipes above him and glared at the youngling in contrast as they sat close together with the slight glow coming off their eyes setting off a nice array of colors in a nice juxtaposition. The leader's yellow orb looked to his right to watch his brother's and the individual with orange whites and black orbs asked in a manical manner "So do we capture the little brat now or do we tear off his shell and see if their's a yummy filling inside?"

"Shhh.." Shushed the leader before he told his brother's in a sharp whisper "We didn't come all the way here to eat the twerp. We came for revange. Simple revenge."

"So what? I suggest that we capture him now and hold him hostage for the ignoramuses to rescue him!" Suggested a snarky know-it-all voice that sounded similar to a familiar intelligent mutant.

"Actually..." The leader mused with a smile "That isn't a bad idea..."

Down below in the yucky green sludge, Leon continued to weep constantly as he was unsuspecting of the attack that was about to befall him. The little Prince turtle tot's large eyes were all watery and bloodshot, clearly giving away that he had been crying for a while. As the four figures jumped down behind him, Leon gasped in horror as he whipped his head around but only to be grabbed by the head and knocked unconscious with a hard whack in the face by an unfamiliar large red coloured fist.

It turned out that these four creatures were all turtles that were combined with monsters. These were clones of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's tissue that were originally created in the future. 100 years in the future. These were the dark turtles!

"So, do we go back and report ta da bawss and let em know of _my _idea?" Asked Dark Raphael as he held a limp Leon by the back of the neck. The little turtle tot had a frown on his lips and despite being unconscious, he still had plain streaks of tears falling from his eyes. He also had a large bruise on the right side of his head where the more aggressive clone of Raph had punched him and despite being out like a light, quiet whimpers lingered in his breath. "Hey! That idea was mine alone you dummy!" Yelled Dark Donatello as he slapped Dark Raph in the face.

"Yes. And then we wait..." Grinned Dark Leo as his glowing yellow eye twinkled with this evil giddiness that would make even the strongest of spines shiver in fear of the beast's sneering tone of voice.

0000

Meanwhile, back at the Lair, the Turtles were preparing for the search for Leon and they feared that the Shredder's foot ninja had got to him and taken him. They would have tried tracking him but sadly, they didn't have any DNA samples to use as a clue so they had no choice but to go in blind and improvise. As a loud knock alerted Michaelangelo to the door, he opened it and was greeted by the sight of Casey and April whom had returned early from their honeymoon in order to help out. After the wedding fiasco, Casey and April just stayed in a small town which was a 3 hour drive from New York in order to settle down for awhile.

"Casey! April!" Exclaimed Mikey as he hugged the newly wed couple and immediately after, their names were heard, the others very soon came rushing towards them and dog-piling them in a hug (They really Dog piled Casey and not April) and April didn't look so good. Her skin was all pale and sweaty looking. Her red hair was also slightly on the frizzy side but other than that she seemed fine.

"Oh, I fell awful..." spluttered April as she was looking a little more nauseous and green in the skin and she swayed to and fro as she struggled to stay on her feet. If Leo had not noticed and prevented her from falling, she would have fallen flat to the ground and as Leonardo helped the woman up to her feet, Raph asked while playfully punching Casey in the stomach, ignoring April's condition "Hey, Case! What brings ya here from the Nest of love?"

"Well, we heard you needed help and here we are!" Casey exclaimed happily with a massive grin on his face as he returned the playful punch which his best friend started. "Hey, Case?" Asked Leo as he was still supporting April "Is April feeling okay?"

"I dunno, Leo. She's been lookin' like dat and throwing up for 3 days now." Casey shrugged cluelessly as he looked towards his rather pale looking wife as she was layed hunched over Leo's shoulder.

Casey was visibly concerned for April as he hoped that she did not catch a cold or something while they were on their honeymoon and he watched as Master Splinter came forwards and gently led her away to lay down on the couch.

Once that awkwardness was done, Casey changed the subject and he peered around the room "So, where are the Liddel tykes?" The Ninja humanoid turtles looked at each other nervously. They did tell Casey and April about the young charges they had kept in their home but they hadn't told that they were adorable turtle tots and after looking at Mikey, the clad green turtle sighed regrettably before turning on his feet before yelling up the stairs where the 3 remaining youngsters were playing "Dyllan, Mickey and Raja! Come down here!"

Without wasting naught but a moment, the 3 prince turtle tots hurried down the stairs and stood in a small line as Raja and Dyllan politely bowed their little heads before the man and the four Teenaged turtles were shocked when they saw Dyllan run forward and hugged Casey's strong leg.

"Are ya kidding!? Ya never told us that these guys were like you!" Laughed Casey as he spun repeatedly where he stood as he examined the little olive green turtle that clung to his leg tightly.

Leo and Raph smirked down at Dyllan's clingy-ness before the dark green turtle bent down and pulled a giggling Dyllan off Casey's leg and the man finally stopped spinning, taking him a few moments to recover and when he did, Leo asked whilst folding his arms "So, Casey. Are ya ready to restart the Vigilante life and help recover..." Leo trailed off as he frowned sadly since he had not wanted to think about his poor counter part all alone out there...

"Hey. Where is you're counter part, Leo?" Casey asked with an arched eyebrow and Leo sighed before turning away, his heart obviously weighing his heart down heavily and Donnie put a hand on his oldest brother's shoulder before telling Casey "Leo's counterpart is the one who we're searching for..."

Casey now looked at the four heart broken terrapins with grief invading his own stomach. He never thought that these guys cared for their own counterparts and now he was more than willing to help out "So when do we leave?" Asked Serling while now looking determined.

"Woah, woah, woah...Hold it, Crome dome." Exclaimed Raph as he waved his arms in the air, motioning to everyone to stop speaking for a moment. When he stopped, he raised an eye ridge towards Serling and asked aloud rectorically "If ya go then who'll look aftah the kids?"

Everyone remained quiet for a time as they did not know how to answer that. Everyone was required to help but they couldn't leave 3 terrapin children there by themselves but after a few moments silence, Master Splinter returned from caring for April and stepped up and told the crowd "I will look after Dyllan, Raja and Mickey. You all go and be careful."

Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph all bowed in respect before themselves, Casey and Serling rushed out of the door and made their way to the newly upgraded battle shell in a quick dash. Donatello now wore his satchel and he removed his newly received orb of wisdom, quickly thinking of an idea, and asked it "Orb. Where is Prince Leon?"

A flash quickly revealed itself in the orb and it was an image of the Coney Islands. What a strange location, though. "The Coney Islands?" Asked Donatello in obvious confusion "Why of all places would it be the Coney islands?"

Everyone looked to Donnie, still making a dash to the awaiting vehicle which was parked right in the corner and without saying a word, they all hoped inside and Mikey turned a dial of the radio near the passenger seat and it began to play aloud 'Courtesy call by Thousand foot Krutch' and everyone glared towards Mikey, silently telling him that turning on that song was inappropriate.

Sheepishly grinning, Mikey once again turned the dial and turned it off before placing both hands on his muscular lap and keeping unusually quiet and without another word, Donatello turned the key before the Battle shell's engines roared to life and the vehicle's wheels screeched as the Battle Shell raced towards a pipe leading into the outside world. It was night time thank goodness and snow had covered the ground in a thick, cream-like Blanket and it also covered the buildings afar. Don pressed a button and small jets popped out of the back making the Battle shell take flight.

As they set course to the Coney Islands, everyone felt a set up and they knew that wherever Leon was, he was being used for ransom or something. Something just didn't sit correctly with this situation and everyone knew it.

All was quiet during the ride to the Coney Islands and nothing but painfully long silence was exchanged until Mikey decided to break it up and he looked towards Donnie with a small smile "So, Don? When we get back can we see what's going on with April? She seems a bit..." Mikey trailed off when Donatello cut him off with a small smirk "Actually, I don't think there's any need because I think I might know what's going on with her."

"You do?" Asked Casey worriedly as he looked at the intelligent Anthropomorphic turtle with his eyebrows knitted together with increasing concern.

Donnie nodded before pointing a finger up and saying in-a-matter-of-factly voice, looking in the top view mirror in order to look Casey in the eye "Correct but we need to know for sure if my diagnosis is correct."

Everyone was confused. What did Don mean by that? She wasn't ill was she?! Everyone's train of thought was abruptly paused when they had arrived at the Coney Islands which looked just as deserted as ever yet there was something evil in the atmosphere. As if this is a set up.

Everyone was about to leap from their seats when a tiny sneeze sounded out of nowhere. Everyone looked towards the source of the noise and saw a small rag blanket in the corner of the Battle shell. Mikey eased himself off the seat before he cautiously made his way towards the little blue rag, a mix of curiosity and fear etching his face, and when he was close enough, he reached out for it and when it lifted it, the sight of an all too familiar face made his eyes widen in total horror.

Little Dyllan had jumped up and hugged Mikey as soon as he was exposed, big fat tears escaping his tightly shut eyes as he wailed "It was so scary!"

Michaelangelo gained control of himself and gently petted the younger turtle tot and he asked in a surprisingly stern voice despite his personality "Dyllan, what're you doing here?"

Serling exclaimed in surprise as he folded his arms and made his way to the two Turtles and everyone else joined him "I thought you were back in the filth you all call a Sewer."

Dyllan wiped his eyes with a pudgy arm and quivered fearfully before explaining with his adorable 4 year old voice melting everyone's hearts like butter in a microwave "Raja had an idea and shoved me in you're bag just before Uncle Donnie grabbed it."

The others should have seen this coming. If Raja was anything like Raph, he would _never _stay away from trouble and would make some for himself. It was then that Dyllan asked randomly in confusion "If I may inquire; Whats a distraction?"

"Oh, a distraction is something that means you're something to lead the other guys away from whatever that person is." Replied Donnie smartly but then he widened his eyes in fear before he looked down at his toddler counter part and asked grimly "Wait...Why do you ask?"

Dyllan looked unsure as he looked down and he felt tears in his eyes once more and his bottom lip quivered "I...I cannot tell you because Raja will hate me..."

Leo took young Dyllan from Mikey and held him in his strong eyes before assuring him with the kindest voice imaginable "Dylls, Raja's you're brother. He'll never hate you and we just don't want you're brother's getting hurt. You don't want that either, do you?"

Dyllan sighed. He didn't want his brothers getting hurt because of him so he looked up and confessed to Leo guiltily "Because...Raja planned on sneaking away and finding Leon..."

Everyone gasped in horror as their hearts stopped. They had enough problems with the eldest getting lost and now they have another run away!? This was not a very good Christmas, admittedly. Not at all.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a new chapter, guys. Woah, what a change of events! The dark turtles return! Something's brewing with April and both herself and Casey return! Now theres three runaways they have to deal with! **

**Reviews would be very nice and appreciated and can you guess who the Dark turtles are working with now and how they got to the past? Stay tuned for more! **

**-Chloemcg**


	13. The big rescue

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic and I own the Prince's.**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.**

* * *

Chapter 13.

Leon awoken with the worst of headaches as he groaned and began the task of sitting up. He couldn't remember much of what had happened previously and he felt the knock to his head so much that it head even before he opened his eyes. Leon brought his knees up to his plastron and shivered a little from the cold air that blew. He could see that he was in a fair grounds of some kind and he even saw some snow and ice cake pretty much everything from the ground to the Ferris wheel and to the bars of the cage he was huddled within.

The oldest of the turtle prince's sighed heavily and looked away to the side and shut his eyes tightly, allowing fresh, sparkly tears to flow freely from his shut eyes and down his face, leaving plain, neat streaks down his face before falling to the metal ground of the cage before quickly turning to ice as soon as it hit the floor. Leon suddenly gasped when he heard a slight growl of a voice say from behind "You must be a lonely..."

Leon looked in front of him to see a bright blue-turtle creature that looked somewhat similar to his older counterpart, Leonardo. He had light blue skin as well as a pale green plastron. He had a metal patch covering his right eye, acting as a cybernetic eye, and some metal covering his right shoulder. His weapons were a pair of large daggers which he had strapped over his right shoulder.

"Who...are you?" Asked Leon fearfully as he allowed his tears to continue flowing down his face and for his fear to take control of him. Leon felt so defeated and never wanted to face his brothers nor his counter parts again since he knew that they would be disappointed in him. Leon began to whimper uncontrollably and he curled himself up into a ball, deciding to ignore whichever answer the creature had to say.

Dark Leo, the beast, looked downwards as he began pondering on an answer with a frown on his face. He knew what he was going to say but he couldn't say it because he felt...Sad for the little one. Hearing his whimpers caused Dark Leo to frown in concern and he sighed before answering the question he was given. "My name is Dark Leonardo. I'm a clone that was created by the tissue of the original. Then there are my dumb brother's: Dark Mikey, Donnie and Raph."

Leon sighed. He no longer cared what his kidnappers had to say because his heart weighed heavily for reasons he did not know. He had this strong need to go home to Nadia and he had a strong feeling that he knew the reason just before he became unconscious and awoke in this prison. Leon wiped a pudgy arm across his eyes and asked grumpily while his red puffy eyes were staring right at Dark Leo, making the supposed monster feel uneasy "Well if you're the opposite of Leo then why don't you kill me or something? I am not stopping you."

Dark Leo was genuinely confused. He could tell that this kid did not trust easily and this made him wonder about the turtle tot child's past. But he shook his head and got back to business before he picked up a metal tray in his grasp from the snow covered floor beside him and slid it underneath the metal bars of the cage their capture was being held within and Leon saw a single, cherry red apple and a ham sandwich sat in it. Both curiosity and cautiousness etched the boy's facial features and he asked while eyeing it wearily "What's in it? Poison?" asked Leon rudely as he glared up at Dark Leo and this caused the clone of the eldest of the Turtles to stare at the Prince turtle tot dumbfounded "Ya think we'd kidnap you just to feed ya a rancid ham sandwich?!" It was then that Dark Leo paused and stare for a moment, his mouth slightly agape as he recalled the time he spent with his and his brother's counterparts when they helped take care of him when he had gotten seriously injured in that daylight assault back in the future.

Dark Leo remembered when he asked the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles the exact same thing whenever they tried to get him to eat a ham sandwich but then he lost his temper and threw it at the portable force field. This all seemed like a day ago to him. He felt terrible about the way he betrayed the turtle's but he knew that he might be able to fix it, but this was a thought he needed to think of further.

Dark Leo cleared his throat before turning to walk away and he glanced over his shoulder to peak at Leon who seemed now more curious than apprehensive and he told him as he walked off "I've gotta feeling that you're in for a big night, kid, so get some rest." A

Leon stared down at the floor in front of him as he allowed himself to absorb what he had just been told and he looked down at the tray he had just received and thought to himself as he looked towards where the dark turtle had just left '_What did he mean by that?'_

As Dark Leon walked away, he felt this warmth within his heart for some reason and it made him feel all tingly inside. Was he already beginning to _love _Leon, despite just meeting him, like a brother!? Why did he feel this way towards a child?

* * *

Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, Casey, Serling, Dyllan and Michelangelo all walked cautiously as they hid behind a bunch of boxes in order to keep a look out for the kidnappers. They each kept their backs/shells to the walls as they each prevented themselves from breaking into a cold sweat. Leo was the individual who was nearest to the edge of the bunch of crates they hid against and when he silently peaked over the edge to see if the coast was clear, the sound of recognizable wailing filled his ear holes as well as everyone else's. Leo's eyes widened and everyone else hurried beside him in order to get a good look themselves and everyone was startled whenever they saw Dark Raphael carry a screaming Mickey and an unconscious Master Splinter and he was met by Dark Mikey and Dark Donnie.

The turtle's and their friend's could barely believe their eyes as they stared. Not only did the Dark turtles somehow arrive from 2105 but they also nabbed Master Splinter and Mickey! Everyone's hearts (and Serling's motors) sped up a bit as they felt all their voices abandon them and Leo and everyone else resumed hiding behind the boxes and decided to eve drop on the conversation the Dark turtle's were about to have.

Dark Raphael dropped Master Splinter to the snow filled ground and clutched Mickey tightly in his grasp, making the youngest turtle prince cry much louder. The hot-tempered Dark turtle's orange-yellow eyes burned with hatred and rage as he growled threateningly towards Mickey and he exclaimed furiously as he basically dropped the infant turtle on a nearby crate "ALL THIS LIDDLE KID DOES IS CRY! WHY CAN'T HE SHUT IT!?"

"Because maybe he needs something to eat, ya peanut-brained dinosaur." Replied Dark Donatello as he folded his arms irritably with the most mocking glare he could give and his long tail even gave a slight whip as it curled around his feet. It was then that Dark Mikey intervened and shoved a huge burger in the infant's mouth and smiled crazily with his very long tongue hanging from his mouth "Here, pippy. Something for you're gut to chew on until Unc's, Dark Don and Raph and me, go and do some diabolical plotting." the giant yellow skinned turtle merrily skipped away into the distance as dark Raphael, Dark Don and himself left poor Mickey with the hamburger stuck in his mouth and he even let out the occasional whine with his eyes forming massive tears and his skin began to pale, indicating that not only that he couldn't breathe and felt pain from the back of the head but also that hunger was not why he was crying.

Once the beasts were gone from the scene, the Turtles, Serling and Casey hurried to the scene and helped Master Splinter up and to get that huge burger out of Mickey's mouth before he suffocated. Leo and Raph assisted in getting Master Splinter to his feet while Donnie and Mikey were trying to quickly yet gently pull the massive burger from Mickey's mouth and as soon as both tasks were done, they began to escort their two injured comrades to the Battle shell but it turned out that this was a trap!

The Dark turtles jumped out from their hiding places and began to attack the turtles. Leo and the others slowly began to back away, fearing the safety for each other since none of them were in the state for a scuffle right about now (except for Raph and Casey).

"Who are these bozos?" Asked Casey as he removed a hockey stick from his golf bag and clutched it within his grasp and glared at the kidnappers. "They're meant to be _clones _of us but they turned out as messes." Explained Raph as he withdrew his twin sai and began twirling them within his grasp whilst gritting his teeth sharply. Dark Raph glared in contrast towards his clone and roared, pointing the razor-sharp claw that was attached to his right hand "Ya are more of a freak show than us, Mutant!"

Leo swallowed his fear before he stepped up and asked with a tone that held no nonsense as he crossed his arms across his plastron with an intimidating glare "So how did you get to our time period?"

The Dark turtles looked to each other for a moment and then smirked back at their clones "We don't wanna spoil the surprise, dude." Replied Dark Mikey as he jumped up and down on the spot and danced a little, holding out his giant clubs before twirling them a little with a toothy grin.

It was Mikey's turn to step up to the front and he glared at his counter part, clearly unafraid of his counter part but he was angry as he narrowed his eyes into slits and twirled his nunchucks within his hands and he said simply "Oh! I think you have got a little more to worry about than surprises, dude."

Meanwhile, looking down from the very top of the Ferris wheel, Dark Leo was thinking of what had happened when the last raid had taken place and he remembered one sentence that his counter part had said. It was the only one that would replay in his mind like a record player. "_Tommorow we are giving you a choice: leave in the custody in the Peace keepers or stay with us_." Leo's voice echoed before his own voice asked angrily, in a deeper echo "_And why would I do that?_" Leo's voice echoed for the second and last time before Dark Leo's mind had closed "_To find out if you're a scorpion or a turtle."_

Dark Leo shut his one eye as he recollected his memory like it had all happened yesterday but he knew that now was his temporary time to choose: Either set the youngster that reminded him so much of himself loose or let Leon perish at the hands of his and his brother's new yet feared master. Dark Leo shook his heads as he was trying to win the war with himself as his conflicting emotions were clashing with each other. This had been going on for awhile and he had no idea why! Dark Leo let himself breathe gently and slowly, each breathe emitting some cool smoke due to the snow, as he gritted his teeth, trying to decide before the turtle's perished along with the other kids.

Back down on the floor, the battle had already begun. It took some bantering back and forth from the Dark turtles and the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and their friends when Dark Raphael had lost his temper and charged for Raphael and with that, the long raging conflict between the two opposite groups had started.

As everyone was slashing at one another, Mikey moved towards his arch enemy as he held his sick looking counter part tightly in his arm and in a protective manner while he clutched his nunchucks tightly within his grasp and twirled them menacingly and suddenly, hanging from upside down inside a cave behind him with only his orange colored eyes with his black silted pupils being revealed with the black of the bat cave attraction but as he moved to strike like a cobra, Michaelangelo was prepared and whacked him square in the face with one swing of his nunchuck's.

Groaning with pain as he rubbed his head gingerly to recover from the pain he had just endured, he opened his eyes to see that Mikey was still whacking him with his double-jointed weapons and, out of rage, the maniacal turtle shoved Mikey back in order to recover and the clad green turtle was sliding on his shell backwards as he clutched Mickey tightly and before he knew it, Mikey smashed his head into a wooden crate (which seem to be all over the place for some reason). Mikey knew that he wasn't finished however when he tried to get up.

Raph dodged a swing of his evil clone's spike and growled irritably as he ducked and backed away in order to keep his head on since he didn't want to lose it yet. Not to a monster at Raph laughed evilly with his Brooklyn accented voice hoarse in rather growly like normal. Jumping upwards, Raph managed to get to safety on a roller coaster cart that had been stuck half way through the ride. But, down below, Dark Raph noticed the control box that was used to operate the entire ride and yanked the lever downwards without hesitation.

Raph gulped fearfully before the ride had roared to life within an instant and Raph found himself being tossed and turned within the cart as it went round and round and there was even a line of tracks where it had done a loop-di-loop and, praying that he would survive this, Raph gulped a second time as he bit his bottom lip and muttered "...Oh, crud." Suddenly, and within an instant, the cart had taken it's host in a quick loop and whooshed downwards to safety and Raph was now laying on his back as he was now unconscious and dizzy. "Oh, look!" Raph exclaimed in a high pitched dizzy voice that was going all types of high as if he was drunk and he began to stand "Pretty stars..." Raph pointed to the spinning stars that was cast from his own mind. A second later, the hot-tempered turtle fell forwards and fainted.

Dark Raph's shadow fell over the nauseous turtle and suddenly some strange colored liquid had burst from Raph's mouth after he had heaved sickly, and landed on his victim, much to his opponents dismay.

In the house of mirrors, Dark Donatello was using his tail as a whip but Donnie was using his staff to block the attacks. These two was the last to fight since Don was hesitant to leave Splinter's side but Serling promised that he'd take care of the injured wise humanoid rat that he and his brother's called 'Father'. Dark Donnie had a bright idea as he ceased his tail whipping and grinned mockingly at his counter part.

"What's so funny?" Demanded Don with a rather confused frown on his face as he too ceased attacking and he eyed his dark purple skinned clone cautiously before Dark Donnie replied "If we're the smart ones then instead of fighting with our fists then I think we should fight with our intellect to make this more of an _interesting _quarrel." Replied Dark Donatello as he slowly circled his clone and used his long tail to tickle his counterpart just on his ridged nose as he stretched the word 'Interesting' slightly and after scrunching his nose a little to recover from the sudden tickle Don thought it over. It would be interesting to have a battle of the brains. After all, it would be fun since he always wanted to do something like this. "Alright-" said Donnie as he returned his bo staff in it's normal place behind his back "-I accept the challenge."

The Dark turtle grinned. Donatello took the bait like fish to water and this was too easy. Dark Donatello began as he folded his arms "So, whats 10000 plus 109?"

"That's easy:10109." Replied Don with a grin as he folded his arms knowingly and shut his eyes while he thought of his question "What was formed first the sun or the moon?"

"The sun was, in fact, formed first. The moon was not formed until around after the formation of Earth. You'd _have _to be dumb not to know that kiddie question." Replied Dark Don with a slight chuckle of amusement. The dark turtle thought up his question as he smirked knowingly-obviously knowing who was going to win "How many bees would it take to make a gallon of honey?"

"It would take approximately 560 worker bees to make a whole gallon. Nobody knows the exact amount yet, I don't think." Don folded his arms as he opened his eyes but he quickly regretted it once he was whacked by the legs and he was quickly tied down by some ropes that Dark Don had tied around his clone's wrists and ankles to ensure that the intelligent mutant turtle's does not escape. "You fell for that _so _easily..." Dark Don whispered in Donnie's earhole before smacking him unconscious.

As Leo searched for his own clone, looking around him as he did so, he noticed that a familiar turtle tot was creeping around as he was trying to use his new bow and arrow to shoot at the crates to create a diversion but Leo made haste without the other dark turtle's seeing him and he quickly rolled towards the young hot-headed prince turtle and he managed to hide both himself and the crafty turtle tot to safety in a nearby shed. Opening the door with his foot, Leonardo rushed inside before quietly shutting the door behind him.

Leo sternly faced Raja before telling him in a hushed scolding voice "Raja! When this is over, both you and Leon are in bucket loads of trouble!" Raja looked up at Leo with innocent eyes but Leo would have none of it and was about to say more but a loud knocking came from the door and he glared and he told Raja while pointing at him firmly, like a father scolding his young son "We need to get out there but just know that this _isn't _over!"

Picking up Raja, Leonardo rushed out of the shed and went to go and free his brother's but not before handing Raja over to Serling and when he went to find Michelangelo, he found that his baby brother was dangling over the edge of an unfinished roller coaster and Dark Mikey began to stand on his clone's fingers in order to make him let go. "Hey, since we have a baby in our presence, why don't we do something for him?" Suggested Dark Mikey with a menacing smirk. Mikey gulped as he momentarily looked at his infant counter part that laid in his free arm while he held on to the top of the ride's unfinished tracks. He wasn't a doctor but Mickey was looking a bit sick and his little stomach growled irritably before Mikey looked back up at his evil clone.

"This little turtle was hanging on fer life-" Began Dark Mikey as he stood on his immature clone's hand and he started to task of making him let go "-Then this little turtle sweated like crazy-" Mikey looked to his left to see a unfinished cart that was just being painted and hopefully, if he swung hard enough, he could use it to elope himself and Mickey to safety but he still heard the childish death threat "-This little turtle prayed for his safety and this little turtle was loosing his grip-" Mikey swung as hard as he could in a desperate attempt to make the leap to the cart before the crazy nursery rhyme was done and just before Dark Mike had finished, Mikey leaped for the cart and only just landed inside it before scrambling to safety on top of the roller coaster tracks and kicking Dark Mikey in the face, making him tumble off the roller coaster tracks but he landed in a bin that broke his fall so he was merely unconscious, with likely some broken ribs and stuff and Mikey smirked triumphantly as he finished while looking down at an unconscious Dark turtle "And this little turtle went wheee-wheee-wheee falling into the trash bin to break his fall."

Leo smiled up at his youngest brother before he ran to untie Donnie who had somehow jumped all the way out from the hall of mirrors and was being chased by his dark copy but Leo jumped up and darted towards Dark Don and kicking him in the face, knocking him out cold and sending him mumbling maths before he hit the floor hardly. "Thank's, bro." Thanked Donnie with a salute and grin before the two heard Raph screaming for something to stop. Running into a haunted mansion attraction, the two soon found Raph hanging on the ceiling and spinning on a wheel as he was cuffed to it by his hands and ankles, forming an X shape as his weapons were about to be tossed at him by his crazy anti counter part. Dark Raph was obviously enjoying this because he was laughing wickedly before he smiled, his heart being filled with sweet revenge "Time for ya ovah-due deadline so you don' move no more!"

Raphael frowned for a second as he smirked, still screaming from being spun round and round "Nighty-night, Shell fer brains."

Dark Raph was confused. What did his dumb clone mean by that? He was about to look around when suddenly, he felt a knock to the head and he fell forwards and begun snoring as soon as he hit the ground. He sounded like a chainsaw when he slept, much like Raph. But he sounded much worse and it was so loud that some of the old beams that held this place together was creaking with each and every snore.

It turned out that it was Leo, who held the handle of his Katana, who knocked his older brother's dumb, red-skinned clone unconscious. Both him and Don had been smirking triumphantly since Dark Raph had fell and revealed the both of themselves to Raph. Still spinning, Raphael requested as he was still spinning on the wooden wheel, his voice going all over the place from spinning for about 10 minutes "Not that I ain't happy ta see you but _please _get me outta 'ere!"

Leo smiled as he used the blade of his katana to cut his younger brother free and despite being free, Raph was very unsteady on his feet and almost fell over but both Donnie and Leonardo caught their brother before he could fall and, not before collecting Raph's sai from Dark Raphael, they escorted the hot-tempered turtle towards the outside but only to find that Dark Michaelangelo and Dark Don had been awaiting their arrival Their departure had taken about 4 minutes since they couldn't quite remember the way out and Raph was too dizzy to think of anything.

"You dumbo's ain't goin' anywhere." Snickered Dark Michaelangelo but, before he could even make a move, a familiar Dark turtle landed in front of his brother's as he held young Leon in his grasp, being careful not to harm him as he did. "What's the meaning of this, Fearless Leader!?" Demanded Dark Don as he folded his arms, obviously getting tired of all these interruptions. Dark Leo gently put Leon to his feet before whispering something in his earhole and Leon looked unsure. As the five turtles (Mikey and Mickey included) watched at this scene, they were all unsure of what to think. What was Dark Leo doing? Dark Leo told the youngster with a determined voice as he nodded "Do it." With that, Leon hesitantly ran towards the direction of the exit.

Dark Leo then faced his brother's and told them in a determined voice "We _can't _hurt them!" The two other turtles looked to each other in confusion. What was going on here? Even when the two tried to process it, they didn't know. They may have been teens but they were still the youngest ones. "What're ya saying, Big broham?" Asked Dark Mikey with genuine fear as he trembled like a puppy who was getting scolded for wetting the floor "Boss may h-hurt we."

The turtle's could not believe what they were witnessing. Not only was Dark Leo letting them go but these guys were showing _genuine _emotions in front of them! What on earth was going on!? Raph even tried squinting his dizzy eyes in order to look at this properly to see if this was really happening and it wasn't a dizzy hallucination!

"...I know. But it just doesn't feel right, guys. Attacking innocent kids and it just ain't worth it." Dark Leo looked towards his brother's innocently who were looking at him with concern and the leader of the Dark turtles actually smiled gently towards the two youngest brother's and suddenly, Dark Raph dizzily wandered out and asked as he pointed a finger upwards "H-how do we know that ya just haven't lost ya ability to lead us no more?"

The other two nodded in agreement before looking towards their leader once more, clearly forgetting about their enemies' presence. Dark Leo couldn't answer as his throat has just gone dry and this made his brother's grow suspicious but then Dark Leo confessed "Because...You're my bros and I can't let our boss hurt ya."

The 3 turtles felt actually warm and tingly inside their hearts and Dark Michaelangelo was the first to give in to the mooshy cuteness and he hugged his older brother and nuzzled him lovingly, giving playful moans of glee as he rubbed his cheek against Dark Leo's plastron, unaware that the fluttering sound of a helicopter was drawing nearer and nearer.

"Not that we aren't feeling the warm, fuzzy moment but why do I hear a chopper heading our way?" Asked Don as he raised his hand and arched an eye ridge. This made all of the turtles and dark turtles look around and Dark Leo suddenly saw something in the distance and gasped in horror "No...He's coming!"

"Wait, who?" Asked Leo curiously yet in a panic as his eye ridges flew up in surprise and shock but before Dark Don could reply for his panicky older brother Dark Raph roared in rage as he pressed his face against Dark Leo's "YOU SOFT, SHELL FER BRAINS! HE'LL KILL US AND ITS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!"

Dark Leo was shocked. He never wanted his brother's to rebel against him and, before he could do or say anything, Dark Raph charged for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Mutant Turtle's and, just before they could be reached, Dark Leo intervened and jumped on a high tower of crates before pushing the tower of boxes over and they all formed a wall to keep Dark Raphael and the rest of his brother's inside but Dark Leo shouted towards the turtles as they began to disappear into the distance far below "BE CAREFUL! HE WILL FIND YOU AND HE'LL STOP AT NOTHING UNTIL HE HAS YOU!"

As the Turtles ran, Leo peaked over his shoulder as he ran and saw his alter ego bounce from where he stood on top of the box pile and down to meet his brother's and meet his fate. Leo couldn't help but feel guilty for doubting his Dark counterpart in the first place. He was unsure what to think now but, the five turtles skidded to a halt when they saw something that surprised the shell out of them!

The Battle Shell was being strangely driven, crashing and other things, and the horn was being constantly honked. When the door opened, The turtles rushed in and found Serling caring for Master Splinter by putting an ice pack on his head and covering him in a warm blanket. But it was the drivers that made everything crazy! Casey had somehow escaped the fight (deciding that it was best to help Serling and stuff) as he sat in the passengers seat and it was Leon _and _Raja who were driving the vehicle and they may have been driving like crazy nut-jobs but they were still driving and saving the other's shells and behinds! Raja sat on top of Leon as they driven carefully yet quickly.

"Hang on tight, guys!" Warned Dyllan was he hugged Master Splinter's leg tightly and everyone done as said and clung tightly to whatever they could lay their hands on. They then dashed away in the battle shell and took the route where the lair was located. As Leo had gained the courage to stand on his own two feet as he tried to be stable on this ride, he looked out the back window in sorrow and wondered what was happening to the Dark turtles this very moment.

Back at the Coney islands, The Dark turtles were met by the silhouette of their new employer and they cowered under his shadow. Dark Mikey clung to Dark Don as he was seeking protection and Dark Leo stepped up as the dark, croak of a voice sneered before his charges "I cannot believe you fools allowed those mutants to escape!" He snarled but Dark Leo spoke determinedly "You can take all this out on me but don't hurt my dumb brothers!"

The oldest dark turtle glared at his master but the man would not have it and used his gauntlet to slash Dark Leo and the blue skinned turtle groaned as he covered his good eye that was the most affected from the slice of the Gauntlet of his master and he cowered slightly before making a decision as a cold idea revealed itself in his mind and if his identity wasn't concealed by the metal mask he wore, he would have grinned evilly "I will give you beasts your final chance. If you fail me then you will be begging for yours lives." He threatened coldly before he began to walk away back into his helicopter.

"Y-yes, Master Shredder..." Stuttered Dark Mikey as he peaked out from behind his injured brother. Yes, the bad guy was in fact the Shredder! The evil man cackled as he disappeared into his helicopter and left the Dark Turtles to recover from their sudden attack. Covering now damaged eye, Dark Leo groaned before he began to so and Dark Raph asked in a rude hiss as he began to walk away "Ya happy now, fearless? You'll doom us all."

As Dark Raph began to walk off into the distance, Dark Don and Dark Mikey were both torn on whether to help their brother or go with Dark Raph to keep him in check. Dark Donnie ran to follow Dark Raphael and Dark Michaelangelo helped his injured brother stand before Dark Leo begged, still feeling the pain of his eye "My brother. Please...Get me an eye patch..."

* * *

**A/N: This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written in my life! Poor Dark Leo. He was so torn up on his decision that Dark Raphael blames him for it...Also, Mickey might have stomach problems and what did Dark Leo say to Leon? Find out in the next chapter and stay tuned. Please review because reviews would be HUGELY appreciated. Also, Raja and Leon might get yelled at.**

**What do you think is the funniest part of this story****, BTW? Tell me in your reviews.**

**-Chloemcg**


	14. Truths of the heart

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but I have made up the whole plot of this fanfic and I own the Prince's.**

**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four princes.**

* * *

Chapter 14.

"How the Shell can you be so irresponsible!?" Leo scolded in more of a shout as he paced left to right repeatedly in front of Raja and Leon whom both sat on the couch in front of him, giving him equally similar looks of regret as they both looked up at him guiltily with each of their eyes wide and teary.

As soon as everyone had arrived home from the Coney islands, Leo had persuaded the two oldest turtle tots to sit upon the couch in the living room area so he could begin to make them both see the error of what they had both done.

Leonardo continued as he glared down at Raja and Leon sternly "Not only have you two put you're very lives in danger but, Raja, you left the Lair and recklessly pulled you're little brother into this as well in order to distract us!"

Raja looked down to the concrete floor to try and get away from the anger burning within Leo's eyes and truthfully, he deserved it. He knew it was downright reckless to have used Dyllan as a distraction and put him in danger yet he did it anyway.

Raph suddenly joined the scolding fest and took over from his older brother, scowling down at Leon "And you, Leon. Ya ran away and ya could've exposed us all to da surface world."

Leon also looked down to the floor, shutting his eyes tightly as his bottom lip trembled. He couldn't recall why he had ran away but he somehow knew that he deserved whatever punishment that was in store for him. But, when Leon and Raja both dared to look up, both Leo and Raph's faces softened and Leo knelt down to meet the two oldest turtle tot princes at eye level before he told them with a gentle voice "But, because you saved our shells back there, we'll make the punishments a little easier to bare."

Raphael seemed to agree with Leo's motion and nodded sternly as he continued to fold his arms and when the oldest of the teenage mutant Ninja turtles stood beside Raph, the punishment was decided. Raph nodded to Leo before he pointed at his counter part "Raja, you'll help Don in the labs for a week and Leon, you'll stay in my room until dinner. Just because we couldn't blame you for running away like that but still, you could've hurt yourself."

Leon looked up at the two Ninja humanoid turtles with a quizzical frown on his face before he inquired innocently "Why did I run away again?"

Leo and Raph looked at each other in shock. How did Leon forget the reason of why he took off?! As they tried to find the right words, they looked to Raja who also had this look of innocence and the two oldest of the Prince turtle tots gazed up at their counter parts with the most concerning of frowns possible as they both had fragile written all over their facial features.

It was Raph who decided to tell them but in a nicer way so it wouldn't end up as disastrous as the previous time. A small, gentle smile twitched to the dark green turtle's lips and he said "Ya dad has just gone ta sleep fer a bit is all."

Leon and Raja looked at each other strangely (the first time they didn't glare at each other) as they tried to comprehend this. Their dad was asleep and this is why Leon ran away?! Leon had the feeling that there was more to this story than their Teenage counter parts were willing to share.

Seeing the suspicious look Leon was giving them, Leo and Raph opened their mouthes to speak but Leon just gave a dismissive wave of the hand and Leo decided to ask "What did my clone tell you if I might ask?"

Leon rolled his eyes before he replied "Dark Leo told me to try and get you guys out of there. I had a little help from Raja, though, but I was just following orders."

This was a change. Since WHEN was Leon following orders? As they were about to question it, Don spoke aloud, gaining everyone's attention, with a hidden excitement residing within his soft voice "Guys and kids, can you all please gather in my lab for some big news?"

Everyone looked to one another, each of them having the exact same thought on their mind: Whats the matter now? At the same time, everyone had gotten to their feet and slowly made their way into the lab which Don had hand-constructed himself in a spare room. The turtle tot princes were all being herded by Master Splinter (whom still had a bandage wrapped around his head) whilst everyone else followed closely behind them and they one-by-one entered the lab.

Donatello's new laboratory was a ginormous room that had cool machinery from the steel flooring to the metal ceiling. The room consisted in many computers and even had a hammock in the corner so he could sleep whenever he got tired so it doubled as a bedroom. There was a flat screen TV on the left corner of the room not so far by the door and in one huge corner there was a giant railway bus that had looked similar to the one that was in the second home the Turtles had and it had not only contained Don's current projects that he had been constructing back in the last lair but it also acted as a miniature hospital.

Stepping cautiously inside the old, run down vehicle, the remaining turtles, Casey, Serling, Master Splinter and the turtle tot princes all gathered around April who was laying unconscious in a metal cot while Don, who was wearing a charming white lab coat, was looking at a nearby computer with the most softest grin possible. Peeking over his shoulder to glance at the others, Don moved aside from the computer screen to show everyone what he has discovered.

As everyone looked at the computer screen, they all saw a computer analysis test and the bottom of it had big bold writing in forest green: Pregnant positive. Everyone then smiled as they all knew what this meant and Don was the first to speak in a low whisper as he looked towards a pale looking Casey Jones "Congratulations, Case. You're going to be a dad!"

Casey's tan skin basically turned almost as white as sheep's wool as he broke into a heavy sweat and before anyone could say "Cowabunga" he fainted and fainted hard as he dropped to the floor on his back and into the metal floor of the rather broken down bus.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Don spoke up again "He'll come around." The lime green skinned terrapin made a hand gesture towards April "When she came in, April had a little morning sickness which is why she wasn't feeling so good."

"But its night time." Mikey pointed out, earning a whack from behind the head from Leo.

"Ah...It seems as if we're yesterday that Miss O'Neil and Mr Jones had just met." recalled Splinter as he smiled at the memory with small tears of joy forming in his eyes, clearly ignoring everything else around him as so not to ruin the news. Everyone else just stayed silent as they all basked in this news and tried to allow it to sink in but, to everyone's major annoyance, Mikey burst out in excitement and started jumping up and down on the spot in a hyper manner.

Somehow, Mikey's outburst fell to death ears as everyone was just happy about the fantastic news and was still allowing the reality to sink in. The Princes, however, had no idea what this meant and were trying to comprehend this. Raja raised a dark green pudgy arm and this caught Leo's attention.

Kneeling down, Leo looked at Raja with curiosity etched all over his facial features. As he kept his glance at eye level with the young turtle tot counter part of Raph, he couldn't help but find his rather large eyes cute yet endearing at the same time.

"So does dis mean that a stork'll come and deliver the new kid now? Or..." Raja asked, clearly referring to the embarrassing lie Don had made up to cover up the truth of where babies come from.

"Uhhh...it takes awhile." Leo said, speaking half the truth as he folded his arms smugly in an attempt to hide his nervousness.

Donatello asked while removing his lab coat and hanging it on a coat hanger near the entrance of the old broken railway bus, a small sheepish smirk blooming upon his lips "Who wants to help me carry April and Casey to the couch and hammock?"

When Don heard a mumbled reply from his older brother sporting red, he tried to hide a chuckle and gave a small wave of the hand in a gesture that said "Well, c'mon then" as he walked over towards April and he easily, with little difficulty, scooped up the red haired woman in his strong arms and Raph supported the right side of his best friend as the black haired man's left side became limp until Leo decided to help carry the tan-skinned vigilante to the hammock so he could awake with Raph to be by his side to help him cope with the news that would surely hit him like a ton of bricks.

After going their separate ways to help both their first human friends to get the separate beds so the couple could both allow the news of the coming life that Casey and April had both created allow to be absorbed by the two of them.

Once everyone was ready to continue their evening, after hours of April and Casey freaking out over the news of parenthood, Mikey sat on the couch and had begun murmuring a wordless lullaby to young Mickey who was being slowly rocked side to side whilst he was allowing sleep to claim him.

Mikey smiled warmly with rather tired eyes of his own as he gazed over his infant counter part with this loving smile that would warm any stone heart. He began to think about what was to come when the Princes would have to leave. He now frowned as the words whispered "Goodbye" in this echo that even almost made Mike shudder and break down all together. He always hated goodbyes and always wished that they would be far as possible, although somehow the goodbyes could find you instead.

As he was just finishing his lullaby, a different melody entirely had somehow escaped his voice box and had manifested into a small whisper. Mikey had began to sing a song which was actually far from his control and he began to sing with his voice trembling slightly "Will you take me from this place I call, my home's forever broken. I have nothing in this heart at all, this life seems meaningless, unspoken. Words can't convey, I'll move on anyway. I can't hide behind what I don't know...Have I lost it all?" The clad orange turtle's rather uncontrolled singing voice turned a teeny bit tearful at the end and the turtles and their friends had even turned from what they were doing to look at Mike's shameless singing.

As everyone was unsure how to react, they could do nothing but stare in confusion and they were so surprised when they saw Master Splinter walk towards Michaelangelo and ease himself down into the cushioned seat on the couch beside Mikey and Mickey.

As Splinter sat, he turned his head to look at the others and he had this stern look in his eye as he requested to everyone in the room "May I trouble you all to leave the room?" The turtles and princes bowed while Serling and Casey and April also left, leaving Mikey alone with the humanoid wise rat he called 'father'.

"My son, I can sense that something is troubling you. Might I ask what?" Splinter asked as carefully and gently as he could but Mikey didn't even respond as he looked down at the infant turtle look-a-like he held with small neat streams falling down his cheeks from his tear-filled eyes. "I...I don't think I can let the little guys go, Sensei. I'll miss 'em too much."

Master Splinter nodded as he now understood his youngest son's pain. It was never easy to say goodbye and it never will get any easier. He should know. He felt the same way when his master Yoshi had been slain by his mortal enemy: the Shredder.

Splinter rested a claw on his son's muscular shoulder and told him, wisdom lacing his every word "My son. Everything has its hellos and goodbyes. It may never get easier to say goodbye but there is sometimes a case where another hello is said."

The old rat smiled a little at his youngest son and Mikey only stared at Master Splinter with a perplexed look etching his face as he tried to understand what he had just been told and he looked down at Mickey whom was now sucking his thumb repeatedly in his thoughtless slumber and as he did Michaelangelo just did nothing but examine Mickey, never wanting this cute moment to end.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Leo's room, Leon and Leo were just doing some meditation until it was time for Christmas dinner. This was actually both supposed to be a punishment and a piece of assistance to Leon.

Leo's room looked just like an original Japanese room. It had bamboo flooring and ancient Japanese wall paper as well as some symbols of Japanese posters hanging in a line on the walls beside his bed. Behind Leo sat his currently encased Katana along with his newly acquired sword from this morning.

As Leo sat on the floor in front of the glass cased swords in a cross legged position with a stone expression on his face with his eyes calmly shut and a calm frown was on his face, he told Leon who sat in the exact same way opposite him "Meditation is a value among those who seek the truth and those who seek power from ancestors. We use it in so many different ways and it serves as something that could calm you're soul when its distressed, we use it to communicate with loved ones far away, we use it to find memories that have been long forgotten."

Leonardo took another deep breath before exhaling and he instructed gently "Now, little Kame...Focus all you're mind on the one truth you seek and you shall find it. Just concentrate hard."

Leon had done as he was told and shut his eyes as he had gathered every peace of energy that hid within his mind. It was hidden in deep but suddenly, a stone came into Leon's view. It was a berry blue stone which bore that mark of a quater moon on it's flat surface. Leon saw that mark before! It was the very same one he and his brother's had encountered just before being sent into this dimension! As Leon collected all the details, he heard a voice call him "Leon...?"

Leon found himself as a transparent floating being and it was clear that he was still in mediation since the background was a deep sea blue colour and Leon also had this cerulean blue aura surrounding his frame and it was very clear that this was his spiritual form. The one thing that surprised him, though, was that he saw another spiritual form right in front of him. It was a grown up humanoid turtle who had dark green skin, matching Raph and Raja's. He wore a platinum crown on his noble brow and he was a little more muscular than the Teenage mutant ninja turtles were. He wore a thick Burgundy red royal cape around his neck and he also wore royal robes.

This was the turtle tot Princes father: king Alister.

"Dad?" Leon gasped before his large eyes grown tearful and without wasting a second, he raced towards his spiritual formed father and wrapped his pudgy arms around Alister's strong plastron-guarded gut and allowed all the tears to flow. He had missed his father so much and never wanted to let him go again! As Leon rubbed his cheek lovingly against his father's plastron, Alister wrapped his strong, sturdy arms around his son and told his son with a loving murmur "Leon. I was fearing my eyes would never lay on you again!"

Alister too felt tears flow from his tired eyes and he smiled as he felt the warmth radiating from his son's spirit yet, The king knew that this could not last and he got down to his knees and said to Leon seriously "My son. I must tell you of the moon-lit stone: The very object that sent you and your siblings to this dimension."

Leon ceased hugging and looked at his father's spiritual form as he was all ear holes, keen to hear what he had to say. Alister cleared his throat hoarsely before he said "Leon. You and you alone must understand this. The moon-lit stone is a pair of objects that are exceedingly powerful and both stones was kept under lock and key by Werlin the royal wizard. He knows of your trans-dimensional skip and therefore sent a single stone to the dimension you are in this very moment."

Leon grinned hugely. There was a way home!? He would have jumped for joy if not his father's spirit had not silenced him by saying "But I am afraid that Zinjargo has somehow known that you have survived the dimension transport and transported himself to where you are as well in order to find the other stone and channel its power."

Leon gasped as he then realised something. Something that connected all these puzzle pieces together and it was something that made his heart stop and his whole body pale in color "It was all Zinjargo, wasn't it?"

Alister, knowing what his son was talking about, nodded oh so slowly with the most saddest of frowns. Zinjargo had been his royal advisor for years but he has betrayed Nadia. This was a crime indeed!

"What of you? Will you make it, father?" Asked Leon as he recalled the dreaded illness that was threatening to end his father's existence. Alister just chuckled a little before assuring Leon, trying to lighten the atmosphere "My physical form may not be entirely strong but my spirit certainly is. It will take more then this to take your dad down."

Suddenly, both Alister and Leon began to get sucked out in opposite directions! They were both losing contact! Leon reached out for his dad with a pudgy arm held out in front of him in a fruitless attempt to reach him and Leon heard his dad call out "Remember, Leon! You're only way home is the Moon-lit stone!"

Leon's eyes snapped open as he gasped heavily in horror! Leo stood by and was holding him tight in an effort to try and calm him, knowing how hard the truth could be. Leon did not waste any time in clutching his older counter part for comfort and seeking at least a little warmth.

Leonardo sighed as he rubbed soothing circles on Leon's shell, recalling the exact same reaction to his first mediation session. Leo had remembered hatching from his egg and seeing the cage his brothers and parents lived in while they were in the pet shop. He remembered the gentle nudges his parents had given, especially his mother.

Soon, Leon calmed down and said to Leo while whimpers escaped his throat "Uncle, Leo...I know the truth now...The WHOLE truth!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this bad, corny chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. We at least know who sent the Princes to the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles dimension, at least. We also know a bit about the Princes' father, Alister. I also have plans for a sequel and hope you guys spot the hints. I think you'll also get a laugh when you know who Werlin the wizard is the counter part of! **

**We also find out that April is pregnant in this chapter. Raise your hand if you saw that coming. We also find out what Dark Leo told Leon. Or do we? **

**Now it has turned into a race against time for everyone as they must get the Moon-lit stone before Zinjargo does but what would happen if the Shredder joins the fight along with some others? You'll find out soon! :D **

**Please send reviews because that would be fantastic! :D anyways, have a great day! The song Mikey sang was 'Take me from This place' by Amber pacific.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
